No Turning Back Pt 1: 'Finding the Path'
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: AU. Vader comes across some new abilities, gains some new powers, and of course, conquers and destroys everything he ever cared about. With him ruling the galaxy, will Padme ever be free? LOOK FOR SEQUEL.
1. Prologue: Destroying the enemy

**A/N: Welcome to No Turning Back everyone! This is a short chapter for now, but in upcoming ones they'll be longer, I hope. But thisi is just shorter to see if I'll get a lot of feed back on it or not. So please review and tell me what you think! Thxs! Oh, and this is an alternate ending to Ep. III. But NOT an Anakin redemption fic. (I like it when he's evil, what can I say?)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars! (Darn it)**

**Chapter 1**

"I have the high ground, Anakin!"

"You underestimate my power."

"Don't try it."

As Anakin frowned, he leapt off the platform and flipped through the air towards Obi-Wan, who stood at the ready with his light saber. Obi-Wan swept his weapon at Anakin, but was surprised when all he went through was empty space. He turned around to face Anakin, who held his saber in attack position. Anakin brought down his light saber in a quick swoop, and within seconds Obi-Wan lay on the black cinders, dead. With his foot, Anakin sent his old master down into the lava and watched contentedly as the body burned to a black crisp. With a slight smirk, he turned away from the sight and began his descent back upwards to find his wife; he had to make sure she was all right.

Anakin had never meant to harm Padme, but she had betrayed him! She had brought Obi-Wan here to kill him! Anakin's body twisted and his fists clenched as he thought of that betrayal. For a moment he wanted to continue his throat choke on her and finish her off, but there was something holding him back; something that he could not explain. He knew that she deserved to die after what she had done, but he refrained from any more physical harm. Once he had gotten back up to the platform, where the ship had landed, and saw Padme lying there, helpless and unconscious, something snapped in him.

At that moment he hated everyone. No one was free from his wrath, including himself. He hated himself for doing this to her, he hated her for coming here, he hated Palpatine for telling him the ways of the Sith; he even hated the unborn child that Padme was carrying, for if it had not come, he would have never had visions of Padme dying and none of this would ever had happened. Anakin knelt over his unconscious wife, clutching her to his chest as he began to weep. Under his sobs, he swore that the universe would pay; everyone would suffer for this anomaly that had happened to him. He looked up as he heard another spacecraft coming in for a landing. He recognized that craft immediately as one of Palpatine's. Lowering his wife gently back onto the ground, he stood up slowly, preparing himself for the meeting that was about to take place. Anakin watched in anger as he saw the door open and Sidious appear, his deformed face hidden behind his cloak. Anakin could hear Sidious' cackle as he walked down from the capsule and approach him. Subconsciously, Anakin flinched at the sound; it sickened him to the core. As Sidious got closer and stood nearly a foot away from him, Anakin clenched his fists and looked down at his feet.

"You have done well, my apprentice," came Palpatine's hypnotizing words. "I trust you have destroyed General Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, still not looking up.

"Ah, I see your wife came for a visit too?" Sidious asked, an evil grin spreading across his hideous face. "She betrayed you, didn't she, Vader. Kill her."

Anakin's head shot up, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"You heard me. Kill. Her. Now."

He grimaced as he looked down at his wife. Could he kill her? Should he kill her? Deep down, Anakin knew that he wouldn't be able to do it; he loved her too much, no matter what she had done. Anakin knew that he now had a choice of what action to take, and he sensed that Sidious knew that as well.

"You don't have the guts to do it," Sidious spat.

Slowly raising his head, Anakin looked into Darth Sidious' eyes for the first time since he had gotten here and saw his reflection in his eyes. What he saw sickened him, his own eyes showing the same yellow that Sidious had in his. Anakin glanced away and looked back down at his wife. He was doing everything for her, to protect her; he could not stop now. As Anakin looked back up at his "master" he realized that he had chosen his path and there was no turning back now; he had to go through with it. Raising his light saber over Padme's unmoving body, he heard Sidious' laughter. With a swing of his light saber, he cut the body in two and could no longer hear Sidious' insane laughter.

**It is a fan fiction sin to read and not review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Say you're with me

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers! Your support gives me so much motivation! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what ya think!**

**Chapter 2**

His breath was coming in short, quick gasps. He just could not believe what he had just done. Killing Darth Sidious, his master, seemed to lift a giant load off of Anakin's shoulders. Now, not only was he free, but he could also run things any way he wanted too. No more reporting to Master's or obeying their rules, he was in control. Slowly a smirk spread across his heated face. The adrenaline running through his veins was unmatched and a contributor to all that he accomplished. He felt it rush through him like an uncontrollable phenomenon; nothing could stop him now.

He then turned around and looked down at his still unconscious wife. Suddenly his face became placid, like there was nothing else in the world at that moment. Just looking at her seemed to bring peace to his soul, a calmness soothing the raging monsters inside him. Shaking his head, Anakin bent over and swept up Padme into his arms, carrying her back to the ship that she had come in. Glancing down at her, Anakin desperately wanted her to wake up so that he could question her. There were certain things that she said and did that Anakin felt needed an explanation. For instance, why she came here, why she brought Obi-Wan, and… if she truly loved him. The last question was the one that plagued his mind the most. Of course she had come to Mustafar and said, "I love you", but if she _really_ loved him, then why did she bring Obi-Wan here to kill him? Anakin thought and rethought this many times, but still no answer came to him, it was just unexplainable. That's why he needed Padme to wake up; he just could not go on until he knew.

Once he was inside the ship, he placed Padme onto a bed and summoned in C-3PO. In an instant he saw the golden rod enter the room, the usual "bounce" in his step, which annoyed Anakin to no end. For a moment Anakin pondered on why he even created the droid in the first place, but then he heard his creation begin to speak, interrupting his thoughts.

"How may I be of service, Master Anakin?" Threepio asked helpfully.

"I need you to keep an eye on Padme and alert me when she awakens," responded Anakin shortly.

"My pleasure, Master Anakin," Threepio said. "May I ask where Master Kenobi is?"

Anakin looked down at the ground for only a moment before his head shot back up and glared at C-3PO. "Obi-Wan won't be coming."

Threepio understood the meaning immediately. "Oh my." Then after a short pause added, "I told him hiding aboard this ship without Miss Padme's permission was a bad idea."

"Wait, what?" asked Anakin, utterly confused. What was this droid saying? That Padme didn't know about Obi-Wan? Impossible.

"You didn't know?" questioned C-3PO. Anakin still only glared, so the droid continued on. "Well, I was making my usual rounds on the ship, cleaning and such, when I stumbled upon Obi-Wan in the closet. And I must tell you, Master Anakin, how shocked I was to find him there, for Miss Padme had told me that no one else was onboard. As I was about to ask him what he was doing, he told me to be quiet and tell no one of his position here on ship. Just as I was about to object, he closed the door in my face. And I must tell you that it was quite rude of him…"

But before Threepio could finish, Anakin had stormed from the room and into the hallway. Pacing the corridor in long strides, Anakin's mind was racing with realizations.

_How could he do this to me?_ Anakin thought furiously. _He was supposed to be my best friend! _

Anakin slammed his fist into the wall, creating a giant dent in the metal, but he paid no attention to the damage or the pain shooting through his arm.

_Because of him I almost killed her!_ His mind yelled. _I thought she betrayed me and I almost... I almost killed her…_

He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Hatred was burning inside him, driving him mad. Never before had he felt so much anger towards one person. The feeling both frightened and excited him. Never before had Anakin felt such a mix of emotions swirling within him. Anger, hatred, greed, love, relief, and fright. All these things, Anakin felt right then, all at the same time. Anakin wondered if this was normal or not. But of course he was not normal; he was extraordinary, the most powerful person alive. Even now he could feel the surges of the force flowing through him, and he knew he should not be afraid, the galaxy should be the one _very_ afraid.

Because Anakin was so deep in his thoughts of power, he failed to realize another person enter the hallway with him. He didn't notice until he felt their signature in the force.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" the voice asked.

Anakin sighed. "Of course your first concern is for Obi-Wan, Padme."

"Well you did try to kill me, Anakin," Padme replied, her voice faltering slightly.

Still with his back to her, Anakin spoke. "I was not myself then, love. I thought that you had betrayed me. And I was greatly confused."

"That is still no reason to try and kill me, Anakin! And what about the baby? Did you even think about it?"

Now Anakin turned around and faced Padme, only getting angrier by the second. "Don't you lecture me on my reasoning, Padme! I did all this for you! You and the baby! To save you! And you were alive; I felt it! I would never let myself kill you!"

"If Obi-Wan had not come along, you would have choked me to death; there was no stopping you. He was the one who saved me!"

"If Obi-Wan had not come along, I would have never began harming you in the first place, Padme. _He_ was the reason I felt betrayed, why I felt you had turned against me! But I took care of that," Anakin finished quietly.

Padme was silent for a moment, but then spoke very quietly. "You killed him didn't you."

Anakin laughed quietly, and then became overly serious. "He was supposed to be my friend, my mentor, not turn against me. If I had not killed him, he would have killed me. Did you want that instead?" Anakin asked as he advanced on Padme. "Would you rather have me dead right now, rather than him?"

Padme interrupted. "Don't talk that way, Anakin. Listen, I --"

"No you listen! I tried my hardest, every day of my life, to try and make my Master's proud. But all they ever did was push me down and not trust me. They wouldn't let me do anything! And I'm sick of it! But now I've killed all the Jedi, everyone who ever lacked faith in me! Now I can rule the galaxy."

Anakin stuck out his hand to Padme. "Say you're still with me Padme. Please. I need you."

Padme looked at Anakin with tears running down her cheeks. Slowly she began shaking her head, and she looked down and away from her husband. "Anakin, I'm sorry, but I can't. You're not the same person I married."

Gently, Anakin reached over to Padme and brushed her cheek, wiping away her tears. The touch sent a shiver throughout Padme's body, causing her to shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out everything around her.

Then Anakin spoke, his voice quiet, but final. "You will join me Padme," he whispered in her ear. He then hit her over her head, sending her collapsing to the ground, unconscious once more.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	3. Chapter 2: A convo to last a lifetime

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I am glad that you all like it. This chapter is basically just one giant conversation, but enjoy it! And please reivew!**

**Chapter2**

Lying in bed, Padme groaned as she rubbed her head, wincing in pain as she hit the bump that was left from the blow Anakin had dealt her. Slowly she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling, but instead looked directly into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"Anakin…" she whispered, barely audible, but he heard her nonetheless.

"Good morning, Padme," replied Anakin as he looked her over. "How are you feeling?

Padme only glared at him. "Well how do you think I feel?" she asked haughtily. "My husband just knocked me unconscious, killed a best friend, destroyed the Republic, and is now desiring to be all-powerful."

Her husband sighed. "It's not really that bad, Padme. We can have everything we ever wanted!"

"No," Padme replied stubbornly. "I want my husband back, but that seems to be impossible."

"I am your husband!" cried Anakin as he pointed a finger at his chest.

"My husband would never have killed younglings," Padme said coldly.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. The Jedi turned against me! Against the Chancellor!"

"Your Chancellor destroyed democracy! The entire Republic! And you helped him."

"With my Empire, I will finally establish Galactic Peace! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I wanted Galactic peace by choice, not by force!"

"They do have a choice! Either join me or die!" declared Anakin, a trace of yellow reflecting in his eyes.

Gathering up her courage, Padme actually laughed in his face. "Is that going to be my choice too, Anakin? If I don't join you, you'll kill me?"

"Ultimately, yes."

"Then you might as well kill me now, Darth Vader," Padme said as she leaned closer to her husband, "because I will _never_ join you."

You shouldn't make rash decisions, Senator," countered Anakin, meeting his wife's hard gaze. "There may be more at stake here than just your life."

"What are you talking about?"

Anakin began to pace the room, while he still looked Padme straight in the eye. "Well, not only are you expecting a baby," Anakin began "but you also have another family, no? Perhaps your father, mother, sister, nephew and niece would like to die with you as well."

"No…" whispered Padme.

"Or maybe I should just destroy the whole despicable planet of Naboo!" Anakin screamed in her face.

"No!"

Anakin stopped pacing and got just a few inches from her face. "Then I suggest that you rethink your decision," he spat.

Stepping away from her face slightly, he brushed his hand over her hair and looked at her lovingly.

"I do love you, Padme," he whispered.

For a moment, Padme believed that this was her Anakin back, he sounded just like him... looked like him... but she knew it wasn't him. She knew that the chances of her getting Anakin back were nearly depleted. She thought of all the things that he had done – planned to do – and she knew that the man before her was not Anakin, but the Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

Then she gathered up all her courage and looked Vader straight in the eye. "And I _hate _you, Vader," she said coldly.

For a brief second, Padme saw pain shoot across Anakin's face, but that look quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger. Bringing up his hand, Vader slapped Padme hard across her face, leaving a red mark across her cheek. After realizing what he had done, Anakin's countenance filled with shock, and then with remorse and guilt.

"I apologize, Padme," he began," I should never have done that. I just… I just want you to understand so badly."

"That's something I could never do," Padme responded quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Padme," Anakin stated as he took her by the shoulders and brought his forehead to hers. "Listen, I…" but he was interrupted by the beeping of his COM link.

"Lord Vader," started the commander, but Vader interrupted him.

"I'm busy commander."

"I'm sorry, milord, but we have just received some vital information on the whereabouts of Master Yoda."

Vader took a deep breath and looked over at Padme, unsure if whether or not he should take this call. But seeing Padme in the state that she was in told him that she was more important to get on his side at the moment than Master Yoda was. Without Padme, Vader could do nothing.

"We can discuss this later, Commander," decided Vader.

"But you said…"

"I don't care what I said before! Listen to what I am telling you now!" yelled Vader.

"Yes milord."

Just as he was about to disconnect, Vader added, "And Commander, don't ever argue with me again."

"Yes, milord. Sorry milord."

Once that interruption was over with, Anakin turned back to Padme, who was still standing silently in the same spot.

"I apologize about that."

Still looking down, Padme said thoughtfully, "So this really is _your _Empire now…"

"Don't you see Padme? We can run things any way we want to!" persuaded Anakin.

"But I want democracy!"

"I can't give you democracy, love."

"And why not? You said yourself that we could run things anyway we wanted to!"

Once again, Anakin began to pace the room, his hands clasped behind his back. "I don't want democracy!" he cried. "The galaxy tried that once, and it failed! Now I am in control! I have the power!"

"Your power really means that much to you?" asked Padme, stunned.

"Padme, you have no idea what my whole life has been like," said Anakin as he stopped his pace and stood before her. "First, I was a slave boy, and then I was a Padawan. I have never been able to things the way I wanted to, obey my own rules! But now I have that chance, and I am not going to let it slip away."

"Then you are truly lost, Anakin."

The he pointed an accusing finger at Padme. "Don't you say that. That's exactly what Obi-Wan said."

"Yeah, and we know how he ended up," replied Padme sarcastically.

"Don't lecture me about Obi-Wan. He turned you against me."

"No, Anakin. _You_ turned me against you."

"I was only trying to save you! To do what was best for you!" argued Anakin stubbornly.

"What I needed most, Anakin, was my husband by my side, not off trying to save someone who didn't need saving.

"You were going to die in childbirth, Padme! I could not stand by and lose you like my mother!"

"I have told you over and over again that your mother's death was not your fault."

"But I should have saved her!"

"Anakin, you can't keep people from dying."

"With my new powers I can."

Padme scoffed, not able to believe what she was hearing. "When will you learn that you're not all-powerful?"

"But I am!" declared Anakin, full of arrogance. "I own the whole galaxy and everyone in it!"

"Then why don't you have me on your side?" asked Padme, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm working on it," he mumbled.

"Well you're not doing a very good job."

"That's because you refuse to understand! While you were growing up, you had everything at your fingertips! You were queen and everyone loved you! And what did I have? Nothing! I was ordered around and beaten by a Master! No one could ever understand what that was like."

"Anakin," Padme responded quietly, "you can't hold a grudge against the whole world just for the way one monster treated you.'

Anakin stared at her, his eyes wide with unbelief. Did his wife really think this of him? "You don't think I have a right to be mad at all, do you?" Padme didn't answer, but just stood there with her eyes cast down. "It's not me whose has changed, it's you," Anakin spat just before he stormed angrily from the room, locking it behind him. As he was walking away, he could hear his wife calling him desperately, but he ignored her and kept going, not looking back once.

Padme was banging on the doors, calling for Anakin to let her out this instant, but she heard no reply. Slowly she backed away from the door and stared at it in disbelief for some time, before she collapsed to the ground, crying and holding her large belly. She just could not believe that this was the same Anakin that she had married, the same little boy she met on Tattooine who had called her an angel. It baffled her, to say the least. She truly wondered what had happened to him; had his life really been that bad?

_No, _she thought bitterly_, Darth Sidious twisted his mind, manipulating him into becoming a monster. That, and his lust for power._

Still Padme found it hard to believe that Anakin wanted power this profoundly. She just couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to be all-powerful, especially someone who used to be a Jedi. It pained Padme uncontrollably to know that she would probably never get her Ani back, and that she was now a prisoner; a prisoner of her own husband.

**Next time on No Turning Back... Anakin contemplates on Padme's views.. and he welcomes two new people intothe world.. Yes, Padme finally has her babies. **

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Masters and Secret Places

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Please keep on letting me know what you think! Thxs and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Anakin stormed through the halls of the tiny ship, fuming to the core. He just could not believe what Padme was saying to him. How could she be so against him? All he ever did was try to protect her, to save her. And how does she repay him? With hatred, a cold-shoulder. Even just then, she had said that she hated him, spitting the words in his face. Truly, those words really hurt him, but the anger just overwhelmed him... and he hit her. He didn't know what had happened there; he would never want to cause any harm to his Padme. But she just didn't understand. She said she could _never_ understand.

To Anakin, all this appeared to be so plain, so simple to understand. He did it to save and protect his wife and their child. But it seemed that the people who he wanted to understand the most, couldn't. It was like they were putting up walls to block him out and all that he did, well, all except the bad things. Of course Padme only remembered the bad things that he had done. She seemed to have blocked out all the good times they had shared, all the love… gone. Wiped from her memory by her own will. Why she wanted to forget those cherished moments, Anakin didn't know. It seemed that he didn't know a lot of things lately. Like, what he was going to do with his Empire. He had no clue how to run an Empire! He wished now that he had a mentor to show him the way… someone who could show him the right path, how things were supposed to be run. But, unfortunately, he had killed all those people who did have the ability to help him.

Abruptly, he stopped his pacing and slammed his fists onto the wall, pounding on them continuously. His anger was just all bottled up within him, with no way to escape. He wondered how he could ever go on with no one in his life, with no one there by his side. All his life he had had a mentor there to show him the way, but now he was alone, which, at first, excited him, gave him more power. But now… now he just felt alone, empty inside. It slightly surprised him that he could feel so hollow inside after he had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten Padme, power, and freedom. Truthfully, he didn't even have Padme with him, only in body but not in spirit and love, which was how he craved her. That left him only with his power and freedom. What good was anything if you didn't have the ones you loved by your side? Continuing to strike the wall multiple times with his fists, Anakin needed to get out his frustration with everything. He continued to hit the wall until his knuckles bled. Slowly raising his hand, he looked it over with satisfaction and disgust. At least he could still feel... perhaps he wasn't an empty shell after all.

"So this is what you've become?" a new voice said from beside Anakin.

Anakin shot up his head and looked straight at the blue figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his old Master. The Sith twisted his face in hate and pulled out his light saber, striking at the figure, but to no avail.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You honestly think that you will be able to strike me down?"

Not paying any attention to his old master, Anakin continued to slice at the blue figure.

Obi-Wan's face suddenly went completely placid. "Seriously, Anakin, it will do no good."

"This is all your fault!" Anakin roared, just as he stopped attacking Obi-Wan.

"My fault? Really? How so?" asked Obi-Wan as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head.

"You turned everyone against me! You never trusted me and held me back! I HATE YOU!" screamed Anakin emotionally.

"And I loved you Anakin," replied Obi-Wan sincerely. "I never turned anyone against you; you did that yourself. And I came here to help you Anakin, not to argue with you."

Once again, Anakin began pacing the hall. "Help me? You cannot help me. Like everyone else, you don't understand."

"How can I understand what you won't tell me, Anakin?"

"Don't call me that," snapped Anakin, for the first time refusing his real name.

"Fine, _Vader_," replied the old Jedi Master, spitting to the words. "Can you honestly tell me why you did what you did? Killing all those younglings and Jedi? I know it wasn't only for power and greed; I know you, you were never that simple."

"Don't you say that you know me!" bellowed Anakin. "You never even listened o me!"

"Perhaps I was wrong… perhaps I really did fail you," replied Obi-Wan passively. "But there is still hope for you, Ana… _Vader._ You can still have… Padme."

"I don't need your help, Obi-Wan. And I _want my_ Empire, _my _power. You cannot take anything form me now."

"Well you're going to lose Padme if you don't turn from this foolishness," responded Obi-Wan fiercely.

"_She will join me_,"said Vader darkly.

Obi-Wan cringed slightly, and Vader felt it too. "You might want to go check on your wife. She will be having her babies soon."

"I don't need you to tell me," argued Vader as he stalked away from his old Master and went to go to Padme.

Obi-Wan was left standing shaking his head sadly, and slowly disappearing to go back to the dead.

Quickly running through the halls, Vader was desperate to get to Padme. At last, she was having their baby, after the many months of trials and preparation. But he knew that this was not a completely happy time, for he knew that there was still a possibility for Padme to die in childbirth. Still, Vader hoped that she would be fine, with no complications, but he knew that if worse came to worse, he would try to draw on his new powers to save her. Deep down though, Vader knew that he really didn't have the powers he needed to keep people from dying. Sidious had never taught him what he said he would. Even so, Vader would do anything to keep her alive, for was he not the most powerful being alive right now?

Reaching Padme's room, Vader quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, where he saw Padme lying on the bed appearing to be in serious pain.

"Anakin…" Padme whispered out hoarsely.

"Shh… Padme it's all right. I'm here now," replied Vader as he walked over and knelt by her side.

"It's hurts, Ani… oh god it hurts…"

"Shh... Save your energy. Don't speak," Vader said softly.

Padme cried out in pain as she began going into more sets of contractions. It was then that Vader knew that he had to get her to a medical bay as soon as possible.

"We're almost back to Naboo, Padme, hold on."

Padme looked at him quizzically. "Naboo?" she asked in disbelief.

Vader forced a smile. "Yes, Naboo. I know how much you wanted to have your baby there."

"Thank you, Anakin, you have no idea how –" she was interrupted as she once again screamed out in pain.

Vader looked at his lovely wife, wishing that there was something that he could do to ease her pain, but he knew that there was nothing. For now, he just needed to get her safely back to Naboo. There, Vader hoped, she would feel happy, and perhaps come back to her senses and join him.

Just then, Threepio entered the room, stating that they were entering Naboo's atmosphere. Vader rose from his knelt position and left the room, but not before he told Padme that he would be right be back. Although Padme didn't want him to go, she knew that he needed to in order to land the ship safely.

Once Vader was in the cockpit, he took manual control of the ship, and took it safely into landing. Rushing as quickly as he could, he went back into Padme's room, and picked her up into his arms.

_Force, when did she get so heavy?_ Vader thought to himself.

But putting the weight issues aside, Vader knew that he had to get Padme a doctor. And fast. Going as quickly as he could, he went through the door and out into the landing on Naboo.

Surprisingly, he was met by the stares of a large group of people, standing around the ship. They all seemed to be relieved when they saw him come out of the ship, sort've like they were expecting somebody else.

"Get her to the medical bay, now!" roared Vader.

He was just met by more whispers from the crowd.

"What are you people impaired? She is having a baby!" bellowed Vader. This caused the population to actually move into action. A woman and a droid came forward from the crowd, approaching Vader and Padme.

The droid took Padme as the woman spoke. "I am deeply, sorry, Master Skywalker. We were just afraid that this ship contained Lord Vader. We heard that he was coming here."

Vader grabbed the woman by the arm and whispered fiercely to her, "I am Lord Vader, you incompetent girl."

He then threw her onto the ground, and stormed after the droid, leaving the girl and the rest of Naboo in great shock and fear.

**Next time on No Turning Back... Padme finally has her baby (chapter late.. whoops) and the galaxy (including Padme family) finds out that Skywalker is lord Vader and the ruler of the empire.**

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Childbirth

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the encouragement! It means so much to me! Sorry for the long wait, but school is hectic. But once I am on Christmas break, I should be updating more often. Sorry this chapoter isn't the longest, but I just felt that I should update something. So enjoy and let me know what ya think! Thxs bunches!**

**Chapter 5**

**_I wish I could find a peace to this war_**

**_If I could put my weapons down I would_**

**_and too many times I've had to run away_**

**_and too many times I've had to suffer_**

**_I've had to feel what it's like to be at war with myself_**

**_To be at war with your love_**

**_To be at war without your love_**

**_-_ Shortcut for a quick getaway_ -_ Glasseater**

Naboo was in a frenzy, to say the least. Every one was talking about Anakin Skywalker, and Darth Vader. Truthfully, no one had seen this coming. To think that a Jedi had turned into a Sith and the now Emperor? It was preposterous! But many people had heard Skywalker say the exact words out of his mouth: _I am Darth Vader_. It sent people's minds into turmoil. This was their 'Hero with no fear' saying that he had turned against them and had joined with the dark side. The dark side didn't mean much to civilians, except that the Jedi had always said that it was the root of all evil and once one goes down that path, there was no coming back. But this was Anakin Skywalker! The most renowned Jedi in the entire galaxy! No way could he be the horrible Darth Vader who had killed thousands of Jedi's and destroyed the Jedi Temple! But, alas, they all knew it to be true…

The other thing that all the people were speaking of was Padme Amidala, their beloved Senator and former queen. She was about to have her baby, which had been the scandal of the year. A baby out of wedlock and by a senator? It too was unbelievable. But now, here she was, being escorted by Darth Vader to have her child. Could it be that he was the father? The Nabooans were thinking of many people who could be the father, and Anakin Skywalker was the most reasonable choice. Either him or Captain Typho, Padme's trusted guardian. It had been known, although, that Anakin and Padme were very close friends. Could that friendship have turned into love? It was possible, the civilians of Naboo were saying, it was certainly possible.

And now they were both here, on Naboo, back at Padme's home planet. All the civilians loved having their former queen back home, but in this situation, bringing Darth Vader with her; it was most looked down upon. No one wanted the Dark Sith Lord here, living among them. Were they destined to spend their nights worrying that they would be slaughtered in their sleeps? Nay. They would not allow it. Soon, they hoped, all would be explained to them.

As Vader watched his wife give birth, he was frightened and angry. Even though he had been Darth Sidious' pupil, he was still not sure if he could in fact save Padme. The most he could do right now was just be by her side. He wanted to ease her pain, but when he tried, nothing happened. Still, he held his sheer determination to keep his love alive. He would not let her die like his mother did, no, not again. He was sure that he would be powerful enough to keep her breathing and for them to have a happy, long life together. His body tightened as Padme gave out another scream from her anguish. The robot beside Padme said some words, and she screamed again. But this time, something was different. The robot rolled over to Vader and offered him a screaming baby.

"Luke," Padme whispered, as the baby was shown to her. The droid then went over and placed the baby in the crib.

Then Padme screamed out again, unexpectedly. Vader began to panic. Was it supposed to be like this? Whys is she still screaming? Then he understood. Feeling another life form begin to emerge, Vader knew that he was not just having one baby, but two: twins.

"Come on, Padme," Vader said reassuringly. "You can do it. We're having twins."

For her answer, all Padme could do was scream as the second baby came out of her.

"Leia," whispered Padme for a final time. The droid did the same with this baby, and placed it in the crib. The droid would let Padme hold them once she got her strength back.

Padme then laid back and gave a sigh of relief.

Quickly Vader looked her over, expecting to see some sort of complication or other horrible circumstance, but all seemed to be perfectly normal. Her force signature was still the same, and pulsing strongly. Vader, too, gave a sigh of relief.

Sensing his comfort, Padme said, "See, Ani? I told you I'd be fine."

"But my dreams…" Vader began, but Padme cut him off.

"Dreams don't always come true, Ani. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," Padme reassured.

Vader scoffed. "But you want to."

Padme's eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed mean?"

Her husband sighed. "You and I both know that you do not want to be here with me. You want to stay with your family, not as a prisoner."

Padme placed a hand on Anakin's thigh. "I want to be with my husband.

Rising from his seat, Vader began to pace the room, and then turned to Padme. "I am not the same person anymore, Padme! I am not a Jedi, I'm a Sith! I am the Emperor, not a learner! And I am powerful, no longer the weakling I once was! The dark side has opened up my eyes to many things."

"No, the dark side has clouded your vision. You are going down the wrong path! Come back to me, Anakin. There's still hope! Its not too late to reinstate the Republic!" Padme tried to reason.

"You wish for foolish things. The Republic failed; I will not resort to the old ways. They are done with, and a new order has begun." Vader walked back over to his wife and kneeled down beside her and took her hand in his. "Please, Padme. You have to be with me. Say you want to raise our children together, say you want to rule by my side. I need you."

Padme tore her hand from his grasp and replied, "No, you wish for foolish things, Not I."

Vader rose hastily from his position and glared at Padme, anger seething out through his eyes. "You will not leave me, Padme. I shall never permit it. Until you choose to be by my side and never leave, you will be my prisoner."

"Listen to yourself, Anakin!" Padme exclaimed as she began to let the tears pour out over her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "What happened to our love? Why has it turned to force? I still love Anakin, but it is Vader that I hate. You, Vader, shall never have my heart; it belongs with another. Until my Anakin is back, I will not stay by your side."

Vader let out a loud yell of frustration while he ran is hand through his hair. "I am sick and tired of you telling me that I all I do is wrong. Everything that I am doing, that I am trying to accomplish, is for you, Padme. Whether you wish to believe it or not is your choice, but it is the truth." He paused and glanced around the room. "But right now, I must go. I have business to attend to."

Vader then headed towards the door.

"What business?" Padme called after him, but she was too late, for he was already out the door. Padme sat in the bed and pondered over what _business_ he could be attending, but all that she could come up with was suffering. Was he going to put Naboo until Imperial guard? All Padme could do was hope that that was not what Anakin was going to do.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Torment

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Your comments mean a lot! Please enjoy the chapter and please review! Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 6**

**_When Darkness turns to light_**

**_It ends tonight_**

**_It ends tonight_**

**_Just a little inside_**

**_Will make this right_**

**_It's too late to fight_**

**_It ends tonight._**

_It ends tonight_ **- All American Rejects**

_Business_, Vader thought sourly as he stormed through the corridors of the medi-bay. _What kind of sad excuse is that?_

Truthfully, Vader didn't have any business to attend to here on Naboo. Originally, he had only come here in order to try and please Padme, for he still remembered that conversation they had shared together so long ago. She had said that she wanted to have her baby on Naboo, by the lakeside retreat. Because of the horrid way events were taking place these past few days, Vader had decided to bring her here, in hopes of lightening her mood. Sadly, it had not helped thus far. Being here had only made things worse.

_No, you've made things worse_.

Vader shook his head. Everything that he was doing _was_ the only thing he _could_ do. What else was he supposed to do with an Empire? If he left, everything would fall to pieces. All that he had worked for would all be for not. He would not let that happen. Yes, he loved his wife dearly, but he had risked everything for her, and she was not showing him her appreciation very well. He needed this empire, and the empire needed him; it might soon be all that he had left.

At last, Vader reached the exit doors of the medi-bay and he rushed through them, only to be met by a large swarm of people. Immediately, reporters and other nosey people began bombarding Vader with many, many questions.

"Tell me, Lord Vader, is it true that the Jedi have been purged?"

"Are there any Jedi still alive?"

"Why did you turn against them?

_Twisted by the dark side…_

"Do you have any regrets?"

_A monster…_

"Are you the father of Senator Amidala's children?"

_Killed younglings…_

"What are you going to do now?"

_Destroyed everything he ever loved…_

"Why are you here?"

_A Sith lord…a traitor…_

"SHUT UP!" Vader roared with such power that it caused the ground to shake. For a moment, the people began to quiet down, but that did not last long, for they then were more intrigued by this young man, causing them to ask even more questions. Soon, Vader just couldn't stand it any more and he raised his hands, silently choking a few of the reporters. Within seconds, they toppled to the ground. Still, this did not faze the people, and they still crowded around him, refusing to leave. Suddenly Vader bellowed in disgust, and swept his hands across the crowd, killing a large group to the left, and then to the right. Slowly, the people now began to back up, but it was too late; their fates were sealed.

Deciding to liven the _party_ up a bit, Vader pulled out his light saber, igniting the red blade, letting it hum it's deadly power for a moment. Then, as quick as lightning, Vader was massacring the surrounding people, bringing them down with ease. Soon, the people were screaming and running for their lives. Still, their efforts were futile, and eventually Vader caught up to them all, ending their lives. Of all the 150 people that were there, none escaped with their lives.

After Vader had finished his slaughter, he turned off his saber and took a deep breath, falling to his knees. He began to shake violently as sobs racked his body.

_Disappointed…_

_Ashamed…_

_Greedy…_

_Lost…_

_Furious…_

_Suffering…_

_Afraid…_

Vader screamed with all his might as his hands clutched at his head, trying to tear out the voices. The tears streamed down his face, seeming to never end. Exhausted his body bent over and he laid his forehead down on the cold, unfeeling ground. _What had he done?_

* * *

_We've given him too much!_

"No. Needed this, Skywalker did"

_But he can't handle it!_

"Only first stepping stone, this is."

_It will get worse?_

"Much."

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched sadly as Vader completely fell over, losing all consciousness

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	7. Chapter 6: New Powers

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy. Birthday, license, ya know. And thanks for all the great reviews! Keep em comin! Happy Superbowl day! Go Steelers!**

**Chapter 7**

Vader awoke a few hours later in a slight daze. He could barely remember what had happened to him just moments before, and why he was lying on the ground. Looking around him, he noticed the array of bodies surrounding him. For a moment he thought that someone came and attacked the city, including him, and left them all for dead. But then he found that thought to be quite foolish, for who would be brave enough to challenge _him_? He was the emperor of the galaxy and the most powerful living being.

Then he considered that he had done all this, killed all these people. Yes, that made more sense. He never really liked the people of Naboo; he thought that they were weak, for they always had to rely on someone else in order to guide them. What, could they not think for themselves?

Still, if he really had done this, why would he be on the ground, just waking up? It baffled him really.

Rising up from the gravel, he slowly tested each of his muscles, making sure that they were all working properly. When he tested his human hand, however, something felt different. Wrong, but somehow exhilarating. He felt more powerful, somehow, more connected with the force, like he could now _really_ control it. It was like before he had not realized just how weak he was with the force, just how limited his powers had been. Now, he could feel this new power surge within him, and he indulged in it. He let it flow through him, wrapping his mind and body around it, letting it completely fill him. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, the ground beneath him began to shake and rumble as a large piece of rock rose up and went flying, landing with a large impact on an adjacent building.

Vader's eyes opened wide with shock. Did he do that? How? It was impossible! But no, he had just done it. He could control the ground beneath him, the very ground he walked on was his pawn to do with as he pleased.

_Amazing,_ Vader thought wildly. _Simply amazing_.

Flexing his hand again, Vader wondered to what extent this new power could reach. Vader decided that now was a perfect time as ever to test out this new wondrous ability, and what a perfect time to create some more havoc.

With his hand, Vader swooped it down, making the motion of grabbing the ground, and then clenched his hand into a fist. In an instant, a piece of rock had emerged once more from the ground, but this time, Vader kept it floating in air, observing it in all its magnificence. Then he tried controlling it, moving it from side to side, up and down, and found that he could do it with great ease.

_This is so cool._

Vader couldn't help but feel all-powerful, like he was the supreme being of the galaxy. This new ability was so far fetched, that just for a second, Vader thought that this was just some crazy dream. No one had ever mentioned these types of powers before, not the Jedi, and not even Darth Sidious. But, of course, Sidious was just an old man, one who barely new anything about the force. Compared to Vader now, Sidious was just a youngling.

With the rock still in his power, Vader decided to experiment more with it, see just how much he could do with it. First, he tried spinning it in the air, twirling it faster and faster, until he sent in flying into the same building he had sent the other into. Then, using both his hands, he rose up a large piece of ground, split it in two, and then sent them flying in two different directions. After a few more experiments like these, Vader learned that he could anything that he wanted with the ground and that it was at his complete command.

Slowly a smirk spread across his face as he got one other amazing idea. Slowly he began to walk, taking little steps at first, teaching his mind what to do with each step, which was to raise the ground up a little, in order to raise him up with it. After he got the hang of it, Vader began to take larger and larger steps, until pretty soon, he was towering up above the city on a pillar of rock and could see every little detail of the city. A cocky grin spread across his face as he began to laugh at what he had accomplished. It was then that he new, he _really_ knew, that he would be talked about forever: the sith who could control the earth, the best sith ever.

Then Vader noticed that he was really high up, and had no way to get down. Sure, he could walk down the way he came up, but that would be too much trouble. Suddenly, another idea came to him: he would jump down onto another pillar of rock, and another until he was safely on the ground. So, gathering his strength, he forced jumped off the rock, and watched proudly as another, slightly smaller, pillar arose beneath him. He landed on it gingerly and then flew off it too, landing again and again on a slightly smaller pillar each time. It only took a few moments before Vader was once again walking on the ground.

Turning around, Vader looked happily at the monument that he had created. With a downward swoosh of his hand Vader pushed all the pillars back into the ground, leaving not a rock out of place. Then with a smirk, he turned and began his way back to Padme's quarters. But, Vader swore that he would never tell Padme about his powers, for he knew that she would throw one of her fits, and he had had enough of those to last him a life time.

When Vader got to Padme, she was sitting on the bed, looking quite bored. She was just sitting there, fiddling with her fingers, seeming to be in her own little world. In order to make himself get noticed, Vader had to tap her on her arm, which received a little jump as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Oh, it's you," she said simply.

"Well, who else would you be expecting?" Vader questioned playfully.

"No one. Its just that you were gone for so long, I didn't know if you would be coming back," she replied softly.

Vader smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Padme's eyes narrowed. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood. Where were you?"

"Having fun," Vader replied. It certainly wasn't a lie; it couldn't be farther from the truth, actually. He just wasn't telling the _whole_ truth.

"Doing what," Padme questioned. Well, it wasn't as much of a question as a statement.

Vader just shrugged his shoulders. "Training. I was a little rusty."

Padme groaned. "Please tell me you weren't "training" on the citizens of Naboo…"

"Now why would you say that?" asked Vader innocently.

"I know you," began Padme, "and there is nothing on Naboo to train with. Except for the people."

Vader cocked his head. "Maybe just one or two."

Padme rose angrily from her seat. "See! I knew you would – "

But she was interrupted by Vader taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. For a moment, Padme just didn't know what to do. Her whole body just froze in Vader's embrace. He had not actually _hugged_ her in such a long time. It was this that made Padme wonder what had really happened out there. Soon, she swore that she would find out just what Vader was hiding. But for now, he supposed that she could hug Vader – but just this once.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	8. Chapter 7: New Laws

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait, but i was really busy. This chapter is a little longer for you all, so enjoy! And don't forget to review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 8**

_Terror is only justice that is prompt, severe, and inflexible. Terror without virtue is disastrous; virtue without terror is powerless._** - _Maximilien Robespierre_**

When he came in, the whole room fell silent, every body becoming rigid. Slowly he stepped forwards, taking each step thoughtfully. The people in the room dared not move, for fear that he would strike them down. That was what he was known for: killing. Word of the massacre on Naboo had spread like wildfire. Every planet was afraid that they would be next to face Vader's wrath. He was a shear terror to the citizens, his armies, his advisers, and even to his wife. He was unmerciful and cruel, a true force to be reckoned with. If one person looked at him in the wrong way, they were dead the next second. Even the sound of his name made people look over their shoulders, their paranoia becoming apparent.

Sometimes the people wondered if he knew just how terrified they all were of him. But of course he knew. Every time he entered a room, a smirk spread across his face as people cowered to the corners. Truthfully, he loved the way people reacted to him; it was just proof of how wrong everyone had been, how wrong they were to hold him back, and think lowly of him. Yes, he was showing them true power, and true might now.

Vader looked around at the faces in the room, noting all the Representatives from the different planets. There was Bail Organa from Alderann, Mon Mothma from Coruscant, Padme Amidala from Naboo….

_Wait a minute…_ Vader thought.

Padme was not in her seat where she was required to be. Anger boiled in Vader's veins. He had just told her last night that she had to come to the meeting in the conference room. _How dare she not be here!_ Vader scowled at her lack of punctuality. He would just have to drag her down here himself.

He turned from the room unexpectedly and strode up to his bedroom chambers.

When he at last got to the door, he flung it open with a swoosh of his hand and entered with the swirl of his cloak.

"PADME!" he roared, looked expectantly around the room. Not seeing her, he went to the west wing of the suite and looked there; still no luck.

Vader was extremely angry. His wife could not go MIA now, not at the time when he was announcing the new tax laws, curfew policy, and the Law 22 Prairial. These new laws would ensure his supreme, unending rule; she needed to be there to witness his power.

In a last attempt to find her, Vader went into his private corners across the hall. Vader knew that Padme was not supposed to go in there, for he had told her multiple times not to, but he did not know where else to look. And if she was in there… oh, she would have some explaining to do.

Padme sifted through the drawers as quickly as she could. She knew that she was late already, but this was the only time she had in order to look for anything. Hastily she closed the current drawer she was in and went to the next.

_Where is it…_ she thought desperately. _Where is it…_

She knew that Vader was hiding something from her, something that she bet everyone else in the whole galaxy knew, except for her. He would not let her watch the HoloNet, nor read the paper that he ordered to have everyday. At first she just thought that he thought the news would corrupt her or some other idiotic idea, and she just laughed it off. But as he became more and more persistent about hiding everything from her, she became suspicious.

Since there were no TV's anywhere on this ship, Padme knew that she had to find the paper that Vader kept out of her grasp all the time. As she completed the drawer and moved on to the next, she heard the door opening up behind her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized it was Vader and she slammed the drawer shut as quickly as she could.

When she saw Vader enter and approach her, Padme became even more frightened as she saw the yellow glow in his eyes and his brow furrowed in deep anger. Now she was truly terrified.

Within only a couple steps, Vader was face to face with his wife, and took her arms roughly into his hands, his grasp tight.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he whispered harshly.

"I…I was just… uh… looking for…"

"LOOKING FOR WHAT?" Vader roared at her.

Padme shuddered at his violent behavior.

"For... for the twins!" she said suddenly. But she immediately regretted it as she realized her mistake.

"You know very well that the children are with your parents," hissed Vader.

"I... I forgot," Padme lied sheepishly.

"You're lying."

"No," Padme continued as she shook her head earnestly, "No, I swear I forgot."

Suddenly Vader slammed her back against the counter behind her, and clenched her arms even tighter, causing Padme to wince in pain.

"I'll ask you one more time, Padme," Vader yelled hoarsely. "What. Were. You. Doing. In. MY. Quarters."

"I told you!" screamed Padme as tears of pain began to flow from her eyes. "Looking for the twins."

At last Vader let go of her, and Padme immediately grabbed her arms where bruises were already forming. She glared up at Vader, who was staring her down as well.

"Come," Vader said, "You are already late as it is. And you don't want to miss this meeting."

The walk down to the conference room was silent. Padme was walking as fast as she could in order to keep up with Vader's large strides. She was slightly afraid of going to this meeting, not just because she was seeing all her old friends for the first time, but also because of what Vader would propose. His laws were already strict as they were, and for him to call a meeting meant that he had something big planned. Of course she did consider that he would take off some of his extreme laws instead, but that thought was foolish. She no longer believed that Vader would ever become less overwhelming, but now she had accepted the fact that her Anakin was truly lost forever.

At last they arrived at the conference room, where Padme saw all her friends for the first time. She went to her seat, greeting everyone with a warm hello. As she looked at each of her friends, she noticed that they all held a sort of sadness in their eyes when they looked at her, perhaps out of pity; she didn't know.

Vader stood at the head of the table, his stance commanding attention. The whole room was quiet, and so Vader began his meeting.

"You are probably all wondering why I have called you here," he began. "I usually do not have these sort of meetings, since I just send you all your laws by Holo Projectors. But," he continued as a smirk placed his face, "these new laws have specific ideas to them that can be somewhat hard to understand for the likes of you." He paused to look at each of the faces. "Now, before I begin. I would just like you all to know that these laws are not up for negotiation. They are as they are and will not be changed under any circumstances. Understood? Good."

"The first, minor, law is increased taxes. With the new construction going on for my ships, and weaponry, I need more. The citizens taxes will be increased 5 folds." The crowd began to whisper their opposition. "Silence!" Vader roared. "As I said, these laws are not up for discussion. The people will pay 5 times what they used to. It is final."

"Now, the second law is a curfew policy. The people are to be inside their houses by eight every night. No excuses. The reason for this is for my purposes. When I need to go to a planet, I don't like citizens being out around me. Therefore, they are to be out of my sight, and if I see one, they will be killed on the spot." Many people in the room shook their heads and sighed, but did not say anything. Vader smiled and then continued onwards to his largest, best new law.

"Lastly, I will be inducing the Law 22 Prairial. Some of you may have heard of this law, but I doubt any of you know what it is. Basically, if anyone shows any kind of justice, is accused of conspiring, or accused of anything, their penalty will be death. I will allow _no_ conspirators, or justifiers. They will be killed."

"This is preposterous!" Bail yelled as he stood to his feet. "You cannot place such a law on the people! You are taking away the judicial process!"

"Take a seat, Organa," replied Vader harshly. "This is not up for negotiation either. It will be placed and it will be followed. End of discussion." He paused to make sure that nobody else had any objections, and when they all were silent, he continued onwards.

"I thank you all for coming, and I hope that you all follow these laws precisely. If any of you have any questions, you know where to reach me." Then Vader turned to go, but before he left, he added one more thing. "It would be in your all's best interest to induce these laws as soon as you can, for I will be coming to each of your planets on a surprise visit. If any of you are failing to follow my orders, I believe a public execution will be in order."

With that fear set in place, Vader left the room, leaving the representatives to ponder what they were going to do, and how they must put a stop to this terror.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Terror

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorryit took me awhile, I just didn't know what to write. but at last I got a visit from some inspiration and wa-la! Chapter! BUT there is a WARNING! in this chapter. SMUT! BEWARE! you have been warned. it is short though and at the end. For my young readers,just skip the last bit. K? well, enjoy and please Review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 9**

_I just want to break you down so badly…_

_Well I trip over everything you say…_

_I just want to break you down so badly..._

_In the worst way…_

**_Make Damn Sure_ –** Taking Back Sunday

After Vader had left the conference room, all had become deadly silent around the table, everyone waiting for everyone else to be the first to speak. They were all stunned at Vader's new policies and laws, frightened as well as angry at the same time. None of them wanted to impose these new laws on their planets, but they knew all too well that Vader would not hesitate to kill any of them if they did otherwise. It was a lose, lose situation.

Although all of them were willing to risk their lives for their people, they knew that once dead, Vader would just places the laws on the people himself. Still, that situation would not gain them a thing.

The representatives all glanced hesitantly at their friends, looking for someone to speak up and reassure them that it would be fine, that they had a plan to bring Vader down. No one spoke up. Even they, force ignorant as they were, knew that none of them could physically denounce Vader of his reign. He was too powerful, too strong for normal people like themselves to deal with.

As if on cue, Bail Organa stood from his seat and spoke. "He cannot get away with this."

Mon Mothma responded to his accusation. "He already has, Organa. He has destroyed our only source of defense. The Jedi have all been wiped out. Only they could have stopped him."

Bail refused to give in. "There has to be another way. There is always another way."

No one said a word.

"Come on," continued Bail, passion growing in his voice. "We are better than him. We can take him on. We just need one weakness to work with, just one."

"Padme," Mon Mothma said, stating her name as if it was the answer to all their problems.

Padme jolted her head up and looked from Mon Mothma to Bail. Suddenly she began to shake her head. "No… no…"

"Padme," Bail said gently. "You are his wife. You have connections that no other living person can. He trusts you, you can get us information."

But Padme only continued to shake her head. "He's not the same person anymore, Bail. He's... he's not my Anakin anymore."

"All the more reason to do it then," inputted Mon Mothma.

"You're wrong," Padme said, responding to Bail and avoiding Mon Mothma. "He doesn't trust me. He doesn't let me watch Holo Net, or read the newspapers… he's blocking me off from the outside world." She paused. "Besides, he never let's me near any of his papers, and he doesn't let me know what he's planning. I'm just as much in the dark as all of you."

"But you can persuade him to let you in," continued Bail. "Manipulate him into thinking that you are on his side, that you agree with him on all that he's doing. Only then will he let you near anything. He has to trust you, Padme."

Padme then stood to her feet. "I couldn't live like that, could you? I couldn't live a lie with my husband, evil or not. And even if I could, even if I did, he wouldn't believe it. For all this time I have fought so hard against him, telling him that I would never join him. If I gave into him now, he would suspect something."

Padme turned to leave the room. "I'm sorry. But I can't. I just can't."

And then she left a very stunned, saddened room behind her, heading back to her quarters.

On the walk back, Padme still thought about what Bail had suggested. She did admit that it was a good plan, and possibly the only thing that they had to go on, but still, she couldn't do it. No matter what she said, she still loved Anakin, or rather Vader, the shell of what her Anakin had once been. She hated and loved Vader at the same time. Or rather, she loved the man, but not what he was doing.

Her steps quickened, as she got closer to her quarters, just wanting to rest and forget all her troubles. Sleep was the only haven that she found these days. On the ship, she had no friends, nobody to talk to, especially since Vader had taken the twins away to her parents. He said that he could not have them around, crying all the time, at least until they were two years old. Then, he would begin their training… as Siths.

Padme shuddered at the thought. She had never wanted her babies to become monsters; she wanted them to lead a peaceful life, or at least a good one. Never had she once thought that her children would become the greatest evil, made by their father, her husband.

Despite herself, Padme began to cry, letting all her bottled up emotions come pouring out. She had been trying so hard to not let things get her down, and to keep her head high, but she just couldn't do it anymore. Her life was slowly crumbling around her, losing everything that she had fought so desperately for.

At last she made it to her room, opening the door and then rushing inside, where she threw herself down onto the bed, her tears beginning to soak the pillows. For the first time in a long time, she felt weak, useless, and helpless. Usually, she felt so strong, prepared to deal with anything, but never in a million years would she have been prepared for the love of her life to turn against her, to ruin her life.

Suddenly, tearing her from her thoughts, she heard the door behind her slide open, and then footsteps enter into the room. Keeping her head on the pillow, Padme didn't move at all, already knowing who it was.

"Padme," the voice said gently. "Why are you crying?"

"Just go away, Vader," she said through her tears, although she tried to mask them. "You have nothing that can help me. If anything, you are the problem."

He was silent for a moment before he replied. "Are you not happy with my new laws? I thought you of all people would understand."

Padme scoffed. "How can I understand terror?"

"Terror only makes people listen, it makes them obey," Vader answered firmly.

She shook her head into the pillow. "I won't argue with you, Vader. I am tired, and weary. Do what you will. I can't stop you."

Vader just stood there, slightly shocked at what his wife was saying. She had always been so feisty, but now it seemed as though the fight had been knocked out from her. It surprised Vader, above all else, but it also aroused something deep within him, something that he had not felt since…

He shook his head. It was impossible, and he wouldn't let himself wander there. That part of him was dead; it would never come back. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Padme, her head buried in the pillow, weeping out the tears that she had kept hidden for so long.

Suddenly his brow lost all its anger and he walked silently over to the bed, over to where Padme had her back to him. He knelt down besides her, hesitantly lifting his hand to her tear stained cheek, brushing it gently. He could feel Padme's body tense against his touch; after all, they had not touched like this in… who knows how long.

His hand lingered on her cheek, before he moved it to her neck, feeling the pulse of her heart, which was racing. Slowly he brought his himself over her, his chest slightly brushing her side, and placed his lips just slightly above the corner of her mouth. Looking down on her closed eyes, he paused for a moment, waiting for her to move, but when she did not flinch, he brought his lips lightly down onto hers.

After he had given her the one kiss, he was about to move off of her when she unexpectedly turned over onto her back and brought his lips down onto hers in a rough kiss. It was not passionate, nor filled with love, but it was harsh and rough, possibly an angry kiss on her part. But Vader responded immediately, moving himself completely over her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him.

Padme as well brought her arms up and wrapped them around him, pulling him tighter to her. She hated herself for doing this, for giving into him, but she needed it desperately and could not deny her growing longing any longer.

Hastily, she began to pull off his vest, and then his tunic, until she could touch his bare chest. She rubbed her hands along his naked back, relishing in the feel of his soft skin, which had been forgotten for so long.

He in turn began to remove her dress, trying to get it off as quickly as possible, wanting to fulfill his carnage hunger that had been denied for so long. Once he had removed all her clothing, his hands began to roam her body like he once had so long ago. His hands traveled along her soft curves, remembering all her pleasure spots like he had done all this yesterday. She responded in soft moans, her fingers curling in his hair, pleading for more.

As Vader began to kiss her once more, he undid his pants and slipped out of them easily. He then laid fully on top of her once more, his kisses traveling all over her body. Then, not being able to resist it any longer, he finally slid into her, hearing her cry out softly as he began to thrust deeply into her. Beneath him he felt her back arch in pleasure as her mouth formed an "oh" from the pleasure.

Vader began to quicken his pace, thruster deeper and deeper into her each time. She moaned out in response, saying his name multiple times as well. When she finally reached her peak, she cried out in pain and pleasure, as Vader moaned his fulfillment too. They stayed there for quite some time until Padme finally lowered herself, breathing deeply as Vader removed himself from her and rolled next to her.

Padme then moved herself closer to Vader, cuddling next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. Then they both fell asleep, briefly forgetting their troubles and what tomorrow would bring.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicion

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sooooo incredibly sorry for the long wait! I was busy... and lazy... my apologies! But thank you so much to all my reviewers! I appreciate you all so much! Please continue to let me know what you think! and enjoy the chapter! Thxs!**

**Chapter 10**

Padme awoke the next morning, feeling utterly ecstatic. She stretched her hands up above her head as a smile played on her lips. As her hands stretched out around her, she hit something next to her, something warm and soft, rising up and down. Padmes' breath caught in her throat as she looked next to her and saw Vader sleeping next to her. Letting out an involuntary scream, Padme jumped out and bed, and realized all too soon that she had no clothes on. Screaming once again, she grabbed the sheet that covered Vader and tightened it around herself.

After she had done so, she noticed that Vader was naked as well, and even though it was something she had already seen many times before, she still turned her back to him, shutting her eyes.

Behind her, she heard him beginning to move, as well as the large sigh that escaped his lips.

"Good morning," he said huskily when he noted her standing form.

"G-good morning," Padme stuttered out, still standing with her back to him.

A smirk lit Vaders' face. "Don't tell me you're feeling shy this morning?" she said mockingly. "I don't remember you being so shy last night."

Padme took a deep breath. "Last night was a mistake."

She heard Vader rise from the bed, and his footsteps to the dresser. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Then Padme couldn't take anymore and she spun around to face him. "You had no right to do what you did! You took advantage of me!"

Vader pulled on his pants easily, and then turned around to face his furious wife. "_I _took advantage of you?" he said icily as he walked towards her in haunting steps. "I comforted you, when you were in tears!" he yelled when he stopped mere inches from her face. "But I see that that was indeed a mistake, and you can believe that it will never happen again!"

With that Vader stormed from the room, force pushing everything out of his way in one enraged thrust of his arm. Then he was out in the hall, throwing anyone who dared to stand in his way.

As Vader was walking through the halls, it seemed that his mind just couldn't think straight. Once again, just as she had many times before, Padme blamed him for everything that was happening. All that he was doing was for everyone's good! His new laws helped to keep everyone in check, and considering all that he was capable of doing, he was being very generous. But still, Padme did not seem to understand. Even after their night of passion, she was still stubborn and resentful towards him. He had comforted her in her time of need, and she still has the gall to push him away, when she should be thankful. Everything that he did, however, was being taken for granted, everything.

At last, Vader got into his private chambers and he stood near a window, looking out over space. He loved to look out over the many stars and galaxies, feeling the power that it all held. In the distance, he saw Tattooine, and his fists clenched in rage.

That planet was the source of much of his despair: his slavery, the Jedi, his mother… everything had gone so wrong. It was never meant to be this way. His mother was still supposed to be alive and he was supposed to be her hero, but he couldn't even save her. He hung his head, just thinking about what a disappointment he must be to her and everyone else.

Suddenly, he felt something slightly hit the ship, and his head shot back up, looking all around outside. Then he saw it: a whole asteroid field was surrounding them. Vader narrowed his eyes for there never used to be asteroids in this area before.

Then, he noticed something even more peculiar. All of the asteroids seemed to be having one destination: _Tattooine_. This was very odd indeed.

Even though he was angry at that despicable planet, he didn't necessarily want it all to be destroyed…

The asteroids stopped.

Vaders' eyes went wide in shock. _Did he just…?_

Once again, he transferred all of his anger at Tattooine, wishing that it were gone. And then the asteroids began their journey again towards the planet, spinning their way to destruction. Immediately, Vader stopped channeling all his anger towards his home, causing all the asteroids to stop in place, not even moving a fraction.

Then he turned away from the window, storming through the room and out onto the bridge, where all his commanders were watching the spectacle with their mouths' agape. Vader was sure that they were all wondering what was going on and what terrible force was creating it. Since they were all so caught up in the asteroids, they had all stopped working as well.

Vader strode up to the front, demanding all attention to be on him. When his workers saw him, they immediately tore their gazes away from the outside and resumed their working.

The lead commander came forward to speak with Vader.

"M-Milord," he stuttered out. Then he gestured to the window. "This is a most unexpected phenomenon."

Vader crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know what caused it?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, milord. They just appeared out of nowhere and then began moving intermittently," explained the commander.

"Are you sure they were moving so spontaneously, commander?" hinted Vader. This commander was proving to be very amusing indeed.

The commander looked at Vader, very confused. Then, at last, he noted the knowing look in his eye, and at once, the commander reeled away in shock. "Y-You did it, Milord?" the commander whispered.

Vaders' smirk widened. "Of course, commander. Is there anything else out there that could _possibly_ do such a thing?"

The commander stood up straight. "No, Milord."

"Good. Now that that is settled, I want you to continue on to our next destination," finished Vader as he turned to leave.

"Yes, Milord," responded the commander. After a pause he added, "Why?"

Vader stopped in his tracks. "Why what?"

The commander shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Why did you use the asteroids as so?"

"Practice," was all he said before turning and walking out of the room completely.

Once Vader was gone, the commander turned to the rest of his coworkers and shouted, "All right men, set the coordinates straight for Coruscant!"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in Padmes' room, she heard the thumps and the exclamations of the men from the bridge. Right after she had heard all the strange noises and bumps against the ship, she ran over to the window and looked out across the great expanses of space. What she saw terrified her. Everywhere she looked, there were asteroids, most of them being very large in size. She thought for sure that they would die, for who could survive such an attack?

She was amazed, however, when she saw all the asteroids stop in place, cutting off their advancements. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise, wondering what could cause such a thing.

Then, the asteroids began to move again, and Padme was afraid, but not as much as she was previously. Now, she regarded them with more wonder than fear. Once again, the giant rocks began to move and then stop.

Now, Padme was just getting suspicious of these items, and for some unknown reason, she knew that her husband had something to do with it all.

**Next time... Vader gets even more powerful... uh-oh**

**it is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Destruction

**A/N: Well, already, I have seen POTC 2 twice. It is extremely good and I urge EVERYONE to go out and see it. it's a shocker. : ) Okay, well I am updating a day early! Aren't ya proud of me? Ha, yeah right. Cuz it is short! But exciting, I think so at least. Well, as always, pelase let me know what you think! Thxs and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The ship landed on the docking bay on Coruscant, it's engines making hissing sounds as it shut down, its legs supporting its grounding form. Once it was on the ground, the door opened up, and Vader walked briskly out and into the cool night air. It had been many months since he had been on Coruscant, the last time actually being when he had completed the Purge of the Jedi for Darth Sidious. Ever since that day, Vader had not once had the urge to visit this planet – all of the memories still a bit too vivid. Now, however, being here was somewhat of an empowering treatment, to view once again all that he had accomplished for the sake of the galaxy and his wife. The cause was to remember, when before he had not even wanted to think about what had happened before. His past was what had made him so powerful to begin with; it had been the start of the time when he was able to get more intune with his force powers in order to do certain abilities that had never been seen before in the history of the Jedi or Sith, for that matter. This place, Coruscant, was the history of his own legend.

As he got into his starfighter that had been arranged for his use, he took one more glance around the city and then he piloted is way to the one place that he desired to see the most: the Jedi Temple.

Of course, it would be in ruins now, since there was no one there to keep up its care and look, and it had been burned and completely destroyed by him as well. But in that place, there just felt like there was something that was bothering him with it all. He needed to see it one more time with his own eyes, for the sake of his soul.

When he got to the Jedi Temple and landed out front, like he had so many times in the past, the building was actually in better shape than he had expected. Before, when he had left it, he thought that it was been crumbling already and was about to completely tumble over. But now, seeing it there, it only had one giant hole in the front of it, but its foundations were still intact and it seemed to be stable.

For some reason, this viewing was more infuriating than Vader had originally expected it to be. Just seeing it still standing, to Vader, felt like it was mocking at him and tearing him down. He had destroyed the Jedi, every single last one, so how dare their lives, their old ways, still be remembered by the entire planet with the structure of their temple still erect? It was inconsiderate, infuriating, and hurtful! Now everyone, to pay their dues and remembrances, could visit this place and remember what had been, _what could have been_. This was not how it was supposed to be – the Jedi were supposed to have been wiped out completely: in actuality and memory; no one was ever supposed to think of them again; especially when he was in power – the one who had completed their downfall and eliminated their very existence. The temple, as it is, would not do.

The temple, the Jedi, the Masters, the Senators, Padme… nothing ever seemed to turn out how Vader had envisioned it. The temple was supposed to be destroyed, obliterated, not here, standing as a beacon of hope. The Jedi were supposed to his mentors, his friends, not turn against him and use their power to keep down others. The Masters, his Masters, held him back from his true potential, instead of furthering his abilities and encouraging him to do so. And Padme… nothing had been what it was supposed to be with her. She was supposed to be on his side for everything, backing him up on his ideas and actions. However, she did exactly the opposite: she betrayed him, stood against him, and attempted to hinder his plans and ideas to begin his downfall.

_She hates you, that's why… she can't stand the sight of you… you're a monster!_

"No!" Vader roared as he clenched his fists and his eyes turned into a resentful yellow. His breathing was deep and labored, and his eyes stared up at the temple beneath furrowed brows. Suddenly the wind around him began to whip intensely as above in the sky, dark clouds began to form, making the night even a more pitch black than before. Lightning struck as thunder rumbled and it seemed to make the whole world shake with its power.

Vader channeled into his hateful feelings, letting the power of the dark side consume him completely. He felt it rushing through his veins, his entire being shook with its' ferociousness. At the moment when he felt the most power, multiple bolts of lightning struck from the clouds and hit their mark, straight on top of the Jedi Temple. The building shook slightly from the power of the electricity from the strikes, but it still stood tall, becoming even more of a looming menace to Vader.

He let out another deep-throated roar, and as he lifted his hands, the sky turned to a deep red and then an orange/yellow shade as a hole opened up in it, revealing a giant mass of swirling fire. Vader thrust down his hands, causing the fire to come swirling down from Heaven, in a colossal twister of heat, and towards the Jedi Temple. When it struck, the temple immediately went on fire, everything in and around it burning up in one intense fire. The twister did not cease, but kept on smoldering and smoldering, as if to make sure that nothing within the Temple would ever survive to be again.

At last, the twister stopped its relentless attack, and it curled up within itself, drawing back into the depths from which it came. The temple was completely destroyed; a giant burnt structure, with nothing but soot and ash to live inside its walls. As if feeling its nothingness and destruction, the walls of the temple gave a low wail and then collapsed inward upon itself, becoming nothing but a pile of rubbish and stones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

From the shadows, Padme watched it all unfold before her: the lightning, the twister, and the absolute destruction of the Jedi Temple – the last memories of her dearest friends. How Vader had gotten a hold of these vast powers were beyond her comprehension. She had no idea how someone could control such entities such as fire and lightning, the weather in general. She was shocked, but above all else, for the first time, she was completely terrified of her husband and what he was capable of.

**Like it? Didn't like it? Please bless me with your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11: All is lost

Chapter 12: All is lost 

Vader entered into the ship once he was done with his little task. Now that the Jedi Temple was destroyed, Vader felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders – at least that's what he thought he would feel. Actually, he didn't feel any different. If anything, he felt even worse. The Jedi were the ones who betrayed him, the ones who had held him back, and the ones who hadn't trusted him. Now that their entire legacy had been swept away by his hand, he thought that he would feel better; but he didn't.

Walking onto the bridge, Vader's eyes were drawn in tiny slits and his brow was clenched in the center. As he approached the Commander, his fists were already clenched and turning white.

"Commander," he stated.

The addressed turned and stood at the ready. "Yes, Milord?"

"Where is my wife?"

The commander seemed to stop breathing. He held his stance – chest puffed and arms stiff – for quite some time, silent as the grave.

"Do not make me repeat myself," said Vader harshly.

"Is she not in her quarters, Milord?" the Commander asked as he gulped.

Suddenly all the air seemed to rush out of the commander as his windpipe was nearly crushed. "Do you suspect me of such ignorance, Commander, that I would not have looked there first and foremost?" The clench on the throat tightened, causing the commander to wheeze – or as much as he could with a closed throat. "And do you also believe that I have not checked every inch of this ship – and planet – looking for her?"

The commander weakly shook his head. Vader snarled cruelly. "Good. Then I expect an answer as to where she is, Commander."

Without any restraint, Vader tore his hand off of the commander. The commander then went stumbling forward, gasping for breath. He tried to buy as much time as he could before answering Vader, since he knew that the answer would not be well received.

At last the commander rose to his full height and addressed his Lord. "If she is not in her room, Sir, then I would not know where she is."

Vader's nostrils flared. "Then you mean to tell me that you have lost my wife?"

The commander took his last breath and gulped. "Yes."

With that Vader whipped back his hand and as it struck forward, a ball of lightning formed around it, which smacked the commander square in the head. When the commander's body fell to the ground, the head was twisted all the way around, with a large, charred indentation where the left cheek should have been. Bending and cracking his neck, Vader turned to the rest of his generals and called one of them, G. Harvis, forward.

"General," said Vader.

The General saluted and said, "Yes, Milord?"

Vader flicked his wrist to shake off his last punch. "You are now promoted to Commander.

Harvis straightened his shoulders, stood up tall, and nodded to Vader. "Thank you sir," he said. But on the inside, he feared for his very life.

Vader turned away from him and look out across space. "Now find my wife."

Then he stormed from the room in a swirl of black cape and left a nervous, scared crew behind, searching with their lives for Padme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000oo0o

Padme sat in the escape pod, setting her coordinates for Naboo. She knew that this choice of destination may be unwise on her part, but she knew that she had to get the twins before she went into hiding. None of them were safe anymore. Vader had taken on more power that Padme had ever dreamed possible. The power was turning him into a monster that wherever he went, he struck fear into all the hearts. Of course Vader noticed this, which only made his heart turn a darker shade of black.

Padme shook her head sadly as she rested against her seat. Where she had gone wrong with him, she didn't know. Or perhaps this was always bound to happen and was just being pushed forward by the unstoppable hand of fate. But truly, she didn't know.

Ever since that day on Mustafar, her Anakin had been lost to her. Although she may have denied it, tried to fight it, it was the truth. He was no longer that little boy from Tattooine who loved to Pod Race and dreamed of setting all the slaves free. That person was long gone, never to be seen again.

It was true. Padme had at last come to accept the fact that her Anakin would never come back. No matter how much she loved him, he was lost for good. Too far had he slipped into the dark side's clutches, and too long had he been there. With all the Jedi gone, there was not one hope in the world for freedom and fearless nights, not one hope.

As Padme saw Naboo come into sight, she had tears streaming down her face. Angrily swiping them away, Padme readied for contact with her home planet. Perhaps once there, being with her family again, she could formulate some sort of plan in order to keep her and the twins safe. Now, she didn't so much care for her own safety, but only that of the twins. Without them, there was no future. Without their training as Jedi, there would only be more destruction.

**_A/N_**: _Holy guacamole! Did I just update? (Looks above) Why yes… I believe I did! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! (_cues Splash Mountain music_) Wonderful feelings, wonderful days!_

_Hee hee. Aren't you all so excited? I am! I can't wait to get this story back up and running! Hoping these creative juices that are just flowing through me will keep on coming, huh? _

_But sorry it is sort of short… I didn't want to go into too much detail on Padme just yet cuz that'll be a whole chappie in itself. So enjoy what you did get and if you would like, just hit that little button in the corner and tell me what ya thought!_

_Still loving evil Anakin,_

_E. Ll_


	13. Chapter 12: Naboo

Chapter 14: Naboo

Once the ship landed, Padme gathered her one bag of items – clothes and such – and hurried onto the busy streets of her home planet. As she walked, many street vendors hollered at her to buy miscellaneous goods – jewelry, fabric, fish, etc – but she only ignored them and hurried on her way.

Luckily, Padme had a large indigo cape that flowed over her entire body and had a large, drooping hood to cover most of her face. If anyone recognized her, she feared that they would alert Vader or run from her in fear of the possibility that her husband was right behind her. She wanted no one, except her family, to know of her existence here. Otherwise, it could prove fatal.

Padme hurried towards one of the consort shuttles and got onboard in the mix of other scurrying visitors. As the shuttle doors closed, Padme couldn't help but sigh in relief at the success of her departure and arrival. Hopefully, she would have enough time to get the twins and get off the planet before Vader came.

After the shuttle had traveled quite a ways, Padme looked around her and noticed there were only a few passengers left. After all, her lakeside retreat was on the coast and far from all other places. However the shuttle did not travel to her doorstep, just about ¾ of a mile away from it.

When the shuttle finally arrived at the stop, Padme eagerly got off and began to travel down the long, familiar road. In the past when she came here, there would be a transport waiting for her. But since no one knew of her, she would have to walk the path. As she went along, she looked at the various plants, flowers, and trees, remembering the past times she had spent here. Either with family or… or Anakin, all the times spent at the lakeside retreat had been full of laughter and joy. As she remembered, more specifically, the time she and Anakin were here for the first time – the picnic, the lunches, the fireside where he told her his feelings, but she rejected him – all those things were of Anakin, not Vader.

Slowly, tears began to flow down her cheeks, but she wiped them away, sniffing. The loss of her friend, her lover, was more tolling on her than she would have liked to believe. She wanted to hate him so badly, but found that she couldn't. Because of the past and because of her true feelings for him, she could not, no matter how hard she tried, hate him. Instead, she directed her feelings toward the dark side and Palpatine. It was because of those two influences that her Anakin was gone and Vader was in his place. To her, Vader was not Anakin and could never be Anakin. Vader was a demon that just possessed the body of her Anakin. But even so, Anakin was lost, for who was there to exorcise the demon? They were all dead. And she couldn't do it; she had tried.

From her path, she looked up and saw that she was nearing the retreat. Attempting to wipe away the rest of the tears and all traces of them, Padme prepared herself to meet her family. Thinking of seeing them all brought a smile to her face. Hoping for more joy, she continued to think of them, hoping that it would cheer her up. However, she couldn't help but think of Anakin and how he should've been there with her to share in the meeting.

Padme shook her head. She was happy to see her family, really, she was. She just had to convince herself of the fact and forget Anakin and the past.

She got to the steps and carefully walked up them, just taking one step at a time, trying to settle her mind and heart. At last she got to the top and brought her hand up to the door. She hesitated for just a moment, but then she knocked three times and waited.

The door opened up and the butler stood there, one that Padme did not recognize. He was very tall and thin, with a baldhead and a long, crooked nose. His eyes were tiny slits and his mouth was in a lined frown. He was dressed in a black jacket and pants with a white shirt beneath. He eyes Padme carefully, eyes traveling up and down her, and then said, "Yes?"

Padme pierced her lips. She had not expected to see anyone she didn't know and who, at the same time, wouldn't recognize her. "Hello, sir." She slowly peeked past him and into the house. "Is Ruwee or any of the family home?"

The butler's expression didn't change. "May I inquire as to why you want to see them? They are extremely busy."

"I am a relative."

The butler raised his brows. "Oh? The Naberrie's told me they did not have any other relatives. Or are either a liar or they are liar. Which is it?"

Padme's eyes darted around frantically. "Oh… well…"

"Fronti?" someone called from inside. "Fronti? Who is it?"

The butler moved aside and whispered to Padme, "We will let him decide." Then he turned and faced the voice. "Someone's here to see you, sir."

"Oh?" the voice said as a body appeared for the voice. It was a round man, with a red, wrinkly face. He looked at Fronti and then at Padme. "Well, who is it?"

"She hasn't told me a name, sir."

Ruwee looked at Padme. "Well, what's your business here, ma'am?"

Quickly Padme removed her hood and looked at her father. Upon seeing Padme, Ruwee eyes widened in shock and he clutched at his chest. He was speechless for a moment, just taking large, steadying breaths. Than at last he said, "Padme?"

Padme smiled. "Yes, father, it's me!"

Ruwee's face relaxed as he approached his daughter. "Oh, Padme," he said quietly as he hugged her. "I am so glad to see you."

"And I you."

They moved away form each other and Ruwee asked, "What are you doing here, Padme?" Then he grew suspicious and looked around outside. "Your… Your husband isn't here, is he?"

Padme quickly shook her head. "No, no. I am here alone."

Ruwee sighed in relief. "Well that's good. He gives me the creeps. I'm actually surprised that he let you come alone. Rumor has it that he won't let you out of his sight!" Then his voice softened. "So, what are you doing here, Padme? Here to see the twins?"

Padme wrung her hands. "Well… I actually came to take the twins with me."

Ruwee's eyes rose in a look of surprise. "Oh? Well how come? They are doing fine just here."

Padme averted her eyes and continued to wring her hands nervously. "I… I know. You and mother have done a great job, it's just that…"

"Padme?" a female voice said from down the hall. "Padme, is that you?"

Padme looked up and saw her mother standing there in a white apron with a towel in hand.

"Padme! It is you!" cried Jobal as she lumbered over and gave Padme a giant hug. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" Then she, too, like her husband, looked past her and outside. "Your no good husband isn't here, is he?"

"No, mother. He's not."

"Well, then, what are you doing standing outside! Come in! Come in! I just made some tea and cakes. Won't you have some?"

As he mother pulled her inside by the hand, Padme said, "Really, mother, I would love to. But I am in a bit of a hurry…"

"Nonsense! I haven't seen my daughter in nearly two years! I'm going to enjoy some time with you!" Jobal commanded as she sat Padme and herself down on the couch, the coffee table in front of them filled with goodies.

"So what is it that you're doing here, Padme? Why the treat, huh?" Jobal asked as she took a sip of tea.

Padme grabbed her own cup and said, "Well… I actually came for the twins."

"Oh! They leaving us already?" inquired Jobal. "They haven't been here 20 months now! Why the change so soon?"

"Well… I sort've… um… ran away and don't want Vader finding them and turning them in to monsters," she said quickly before taking a large bite of cake.

Her parents were silent for a moment. Neither of them knew quite what to say. Were they in danger? Was Vader going to personally come here? Had he harmed Padme? What exactly happened? Organizing his thoughts, Ruwee was the first to speak. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, Padme, that sounds like quite the mess." Padme only nodded her head and chewed the cake. "Are you… I mean, are we… in any danger?"

Padme was silent, just eating her cake, not daring to look up. Ruwee sighed. "I take that as a yes."

Jobal put down her cup with a clang and said, "Oh! What are we supposed to do, Padme? What doom have you brought upon us?"

Padme's head shot up, and she stared at her mother.

Ruwee placed a hand on his wife. "Now, Jobal, it's not Padme's fault. We agreed to take the twins, remember? And she is our daughter."

Jobal sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Padme. I overreacted for a moment."

Padme finally spoke. "It's alright, mother. I know the doom I have placed upon us all."

Ruwee gave her a look of concern, his eyes full of pity. "No, Padme. Please, do not blame yourself. It was his choice to become a monster; it was none of your doing. Your mother and I will do what we can to help, won't we, Jobal?"

Jobal nodded her head eagerly, hoping to repent for her earlier actions.

Padme have them both a reassuring smile and said, "Thank you both so much for what you've done thus far. You shall always have my gratitude and love."

They both smiled back at her, Ruwee placing a comforting hand on her knee. "So what can we do to help?"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vader landed on Naboo a few hours after he had noticed his wife was missing. For this mess, he blamed his crew mostly. Because of their incompetence to keep an eye on his clever and stubborn wife, she was missing. But, not only did his crew falter, Padme also held the gall to try and leave him. He did give her some credit for even trying to do such a feat, but she would not escape unpunished. Perhaps the death of a few family members would put her in her place.

A slow smirk spread upon his face as he thought of her family. What a joy it would be to see the life wiped out of them, to see them dead and decapitated by his feet. They never liked him in the first place, even when they didn't know that he was married to Padme. Because of their lack of faith in him, they would die.

As Vader walked through the streets, he watched as all the people ran into their homes and peeked out through their windows. It brought him joy to see the fear and paranoia he placed within their hearts – it proved his omnipotence.

However, there was one person who refused to go back into the house. It was a young boy, of about eight, who was playing with a large, red ball out in the street. He was screaming and laughing, enjoying the game that he was playing. There was an old woman pulling at his arm, telling the boy to go inside at once. But the boy would not listen. The woman looked at Vader fearfully, for both her own life and that of the boy's. Once Vader was a foot away, he stopped and stared at the couple. The woman was now completely silent, but the boy had still failed to notice the Sith's presence.

The boy playfully kicked the ball to the side, and it rolled right to Vader's feet. The boy, still looking down and not noticing Vader, went to get the ball, a smile on his lips. But after he had bent down to get the ball, and had looked back up, he finally noticed the Lord. Immediately, the ball bounced to the ground, forgotten, and rolled down the street into a gutter. The boy looked at Vader's face, his eyes wide in fear and his jaw dropped.

The woman once more grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to her.

"Please, forgive my son, Lord Vader," she said desperately. "He knows not what he has done."

Vader looked amusedly at the woman and then at the boy. He crouched down in front of the boy and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you know who I am?" Vader asked quietly, a little smile on his face.

The boy nodded his head.

Then Vader's face grew dark as his eyes took on a yellow tint and his mouth frowned angrily. "Then why do you not obey!" he yelled as he flung up his arm and struck the boy across the face.

The woman screamed as she knelt next to her son and tried to help him up, but he was unconscious. Vader grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "You would do well to leave him alone."

The woman's eyes pleaded with his. "But he's my son!"

"Then you shall die!"

With that Vader flung his arm into the air, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. The large bolt of electricity zigzagged down from the rumbling sky and struck the woman head on. Immediately, the air smelled of burnt flesh as the woman crumpled to the floor dead.

Vader then turned around and summoned to the five troopers he had brought with him. "Take the boy back to my ship and keep him under close watch. Do not harm him."

The lead trooper saluted and said, "Yes, Milord."

Then they grabbed the boy and headed back to the ship while Vader continued onward.

It didn't take long for Vader to reach the lakeside retreat, but when he did, he felt a rush of emotions. He first thought of the time he spent here with Padme, where he told her he loved her, but she turned him down. He remembered all their time spent together then, and as Vader thought of the most recent events, a large ball of anger formed within him, and he couldn't help but yell out fiercely. The magnitude of the cry made the earth rumble, and after his extrusion of energy, Vader hunched his back and began to breathe raggedly.

When he looked back up, his eyes glaring beneath furrowed brows at the house in front of him, he knew that he would make his wife pay for this atrocity she had thrust upon him.

As he climbed the steps, he could think of nothing else besides the sound of his wife's pain when he tortured her; how it would please him. When he got to the door, he did not even knock, but just burst down the door with a ball of energy. Then, through the dust, he walked through the hole, red light saber in hand. When he entered into the living room, all he could hear was, "Lord Vader!" before he cried out madly and swung with all his might.

**A/N**_: Woot! I am on a role! Lookie! It's an update! Yeehaw! Lol. So Padme is in some trouble, huh? How's she gonna escape Vader? Guesses anyone? Guesses? _

_Hope you likey-ed and leave me a little something. Winkwink_

_Much evil love,_

_E. Ll_


	14. Chapter 13: Death in the family

**Chapter 15: **_Death in the Family_

Death is inevitable. And so it was for the Naberrie family. They were dead within seconds, not standing a chance against the powers of Lord Vader. After Ruwee fell, his wife began screaming and flung herself at Vader. But as she jumped, Vader just impaled her upon his lightsaber and flung her body uselessly to the side. However, there was something that he did not foresee: the butler to come at him with a knife.

Silently from behind Vader, the butler snuck up with a butcher knife and stabbed Vader in the back. The sith lord yelled in pain and then swiftly turned around to stare the butler in the eyes. The butler, to say the least, looked deathly afraid – his eyes wide and red, his mouth slightly open, and his entire body shaking. Feeding off this fear, Vader reached behind him and plucked the knife from his back.

He looked at the blood on the knife and then advanced stealthily upon the terrified butler. "I will take this knife and peel the flesh from your bones."

The only thing the butler had time to do was shake his head before Vader was upon him. Pinning him to the floor with the Force, Vader bent over him and put the knife right against his neck. Vader smirked as he whispered, "This pain will be like nothing you've ever felt before."

Then the only thing that filled the house was the pained screams of the butler as Vader, beginning at the feet, peeled the poor butler alive.

Once the job was done, Vader, whose hands were covered in blood, literally, stood up and looked about the house. His yellow eyes searched everywhere for his wife, but he did not see her. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw a shape move from the window. Knowing this was Padme, Vader's mouth upturned to a sickly smile.

"A game of cat and mouse, Padme? How exciting," he yelled, his voice carrying to the very depth of every corner, inside and out. This was going to be fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padme's breath was coming in short, quick gasps. Tears were streaming down her reddened face as fear swept through her body. Even though she was running as fast as she possible could while holding the twins, she knew that it would not be enough. She knew that she had to think of a plan quick, but with two 2 year olds screaming in her ear, she found it impossible to think.

Turning sharply to the right, she bounded toward town. Perhaps if she could just outrun him, maybe lose herself in a crowd, she would lose him. As she pushed forward strongly, moving with all her might, she realized that this was impossible. One, she was about five miles from town, and two, she was already tiring, the weight of her children and the mess she had gotten them all into, weighing down upon her.

Slowing down a little, she glanced behind her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a large, shadowed figure dwelling upon her front porch, a black cloak billowing in the slight breeze. Giving a mild scream, she flung herself back around and pushed onward with all her might. She could feel her legs growing weak as they began to shake, her mind going numb from the constant, _I have to make it for the twins, I have to make it for the twins, I have to make it…_

Suddenly, her body went rigid. She found it impossible to move, and she just stood there, stark still, while the toddlers began to wail even louder, as though they too knew of the evil that was approaching. Her eyes were red from her tears shed for her family, for herself; her cheeks paled at the thought of what was marching behind her. Every step he took, it seemed as though she could hear every pebble crunching beneath his boots. Her breath grew more rapid and rough as she felt his breath upon her neck.

Then, in a sickly, sweet whisper came, "Hello, Padme."

Then her world went black.

_**A/N:**_ _Am I evil, or what? (snickers gleefully) I know it's short and it's a bad cliffy, but I had to stop there. I couldn't resist, mate._

_So, maybe if ya'll leave a cute lil package marked as a review, I'll give y'all a satisfyingly quick update. Now wouldn't ya like that? Wouldn't you like a little bit of light shown in this maddeningly boring summer? Yeah? You would? Well all right then. Get to it, mateys!_

_Argh!_

_E.Ll_


	15. Chapter 14: Rain

_**No Turning Back Pt. I: Finding the Path**_

_By:Eriksleadinglady_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer: **Duh, Star Wars isn't mine. I hope you know that by now. It belongs to George Lucas, lucky old git. Sigh. However, this story is mine! And any OC's!_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 14**: Rain_

It was raining on Naboo – a tell-all sign of the mood that Vader was in. Hands tied behind her back, Padme slowly awoke. Her mind was groggy as she looked around. With her eyes barely open, she spotted her worst nightmare: _Vader had the twins_.

Full awareness settling in, Padme tried – in vain, to her displeasure – to move away from the column she was tied to. She twisted her hands this way and that, bending her body in any possible manner that would get her free from this trap. Fearing for the worst, Padme slumped down in defeat. Slowly, she raised her head to look at Vader.

He was holding Luke with one arm, and kind of investigating him, as it seemed to Padme. It was as though he was picking out a new toy or plaything. Padme could only imagine the horrors she knew he would come to face, with his father as the mentor.

_No,_ Padme corrected herself. _That is not his father. That thing killed his father!_

It was then that Padme noticed Leia. The poor toddler was on the ground, crying as though the world was ending. Either Vader did not notice or he simply did not care, for he did nothing. He acted as though only Luke was in the room. After all, that two year old would become his living prodigy, wouldn't he? Padme couldn't help but groan in disgust.

That seemed to have taken Vader out of his own thoughts and brought his realization to Padme. He flicked his icy blue eyes to her face, and then broke out into a grin.

"You have brought to me a wonderful heir, Padme," he sneered. "His midichlorian count is good… high." Adding, he murmured, "Very high indeed."

Padme struggled once more against her bindings. "Don't you dare train him to become a monster like you! I shall not permit it!"

"_You shall not permit it?_" he mocked in a high-pitched voice. Then he barked with laughter.

"You cold blooded bastard!" screeched Padme.

All traces of the former laughter slid off of Vader's face as he said in an eerily quiet tone, "Language, my dear." Padme cringed at the term of endearment and at the sound of his voice. "I do not want this child to pick up any bad habits from you."

"I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about," retorted Padme bravely. She stared at him, daring him, challenging him to dare to mock her again. However, he did one worse than mocking.

Hand outstretched, Vader aimed all his hate toward Padme. All he could think about was her writhing on the floor in sheer agony, begging him for mercy, for death; anything but the pain she was feeling. However, although she endured the first, she would never give him the pleasure of hearing the latter.

As she squirmed on the floor in pain, enduring the feeling as though a million little flames had burst over her entire being, her screams tearing throughout the building, never once did she ask for it to stop. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything except feel the pain engulfing her. But never once did she beg.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The guards prodded the young boy with their blasters. The boy, about eight years old, was trembling with fear, his eyes bulging from his head and red from all his crying.

"Aw," said one of the storm troopers as he poked the boy hard in the stomach. "It's crying. What cha crying about, little boy? Ain't no one gonna hurt ya."

The boy sniffled, but said nothing. He knew that even if he did open his mouth to speak, nothing would come out. He knew whom they were waiting for, knew what the Lord was famous for, and was terrified out of his wits.

One of the other troopers nudged another and said, "Hey, what does Lord Vader want with this child?"

There were murmurs around the group, but no one had any real concrete answers.

"So," continued the one who had asked the question in the first place, "do you think he'll care if we maybe… have some fun with the kid? Maybe, uh, rough him up a bit? I mean, if he's alive, does what condition he's in really matter?"

Talking began amongst the troops once again, none really sure of what Lord Vader's direct orders were. Then the door to the cell opened and in came General Sloper. The troops immediately saluted this new arrival.

"I have direct orders," began the General, "that the boy is to remain completely unharmed." There were a number of disappointed indignations. "Silence!" At once, no one was saying a word. "And he is to be given the quarters across from the Lords, with two guards at the entrance." Again, more shouts, this time louder and more astonished. "Silence! This is what Lord Vader commands! Now, if any of you want to endure his wrath," a number of troops shuddered involuntarily, "Then I suggest you do as commanded!"

There was a chorus of "Sir, yes sir!" before the boy was lead out of the cell, not feeling quite so frightened as before, but still terrified beyond all measure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padme lay crying on the floor. The pain was too overwhelming for her to handle. This was her husband, _her husband_ for God's sake! More sobs wracked her body. How could her husband be doing this to _her_: the one he had sworn to love and protect in sickness and in health?

"Get up."

Padme didn't dare move, even though it was an order and not a request. She knew that she should rise, for risk of further torture, but she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to.

"I said," growled Vader, "GET UP!!"

Rigidly, Padme's body rose to a standing position. This was not by Padme doings, however; it was as though some invisible force had gripped Padme's entire body and contorted her into standing against her will and ability. She couldn't help but look about her in wide-eyed fear. Before she could even contemplate what had just happened, a blow to the jaw sent her reeling back to the ground, blood gushing from her mouth.

She wanting to lie there forever and never get back up again. The coolness of the floor felt good against her head, but the feeling vanished all too soon. Once again, she was involuntarily on her feet, awaiting another blow. She shut in her eyes in sheer anticipation, waiting for the onslaught of pain. But it never came.

Hesitantly, she peeked one eye open and looked upon Vader, who was pacing in front of her, his cold eyes on her.

"Padme," he said harshly, causing her to flinch, "you know I don't like doing this to you."

Padme tried to speak, but found her voice had gone raw from all her screaming. All she could do was stand there in silence.

"You…" he began quietly. "You…" Then he roared with anger. "YOU HIDE MY CHILDREN FROM ME! YOU DEFY ME! YOU FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A WIFE!"

Then another invisible blow sent her flying to the ground, but only for a split second. Then she was back on her feet. She wanted to sway, to fall over, but the force wouldn't let her move. Then another blow sent her flying, and she hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Padme wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She felt herself falling from this world; everything was going black. Before long, she knew that she would lose all consciousness.

Finding that she was on her feet once again, Padme looked at Vader wearily. As she looked at him, really looked at him, she realized that once and for all, there was no trace of her husband left. His soul was no longer there. His body was only a shell for the monster to live within, no more.

Padme closed her eyes against the sight. Then, feeling her body rise high into the air, she willed herself to black out, which was a good thing too, because then she came hurtling down to the ground, landing with a crunching _crack!_ upon the floor

_**A/N:**_ _Please don't kill me!_

_Awaiting your thoughts,_

_E. Ll_


	16. Chapter 15: Training

**Chapter 15:** _Training_

It was pathetic, really, how far the ability of the younglings had fallen. Vader could have sworn that the Jedi younglings had been much more apt to learning the ways of the Force than _this one_. This one was purely pathetic. He failed at everything – light saber practice, meditation, even simple learning. Vader really was being pushed to his limits of patience, which, surprisingly, he still held a strand of. And, once again, after a full day of practice, the boy was crying again for the umpteenth time.

In one swift movement, one that the boy never saw coming, Vader was forcing the boy up against the wall with his robotic arm – a physical action he only did on very rare occasions.

"Listen here, boy," he rasped. "Crying is an impertinence that I will not allow. I warned you the first time, the second time, the third time, and for so many more times that I lost count. And now you dare to take my mercy with you for granted? You selfish, worthless little thing."

Vader threw the boy to the side like a doll.

The boy sniffled once before whispering, "I have a name."

Vader spun around on his heel. "_You do not speak to me_. And on the off chance that I allow you to will be in a "_yes__ master__"_ fashion, understood?"

Before the boy even answered – and it's doubtful that he ever would have – Vader said, "Good." A pause. "Now, get out of my sight before I decide to cause some real damage."

At once the boy went scurrying out of the room and back to his quarters, dreaming of the day when he would be gone from this place.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vader was in a bad mood, bad being an understatement. No matter how hard he tried, he could not teach that worthless boy anything. The midichlorian count in him was high, and he held the capacity to do great things – if only he would apply himself.

Vader growled. Why the hell was the boy such a pathetic cry baby? More than likely, after meeting the kid's sad excuse for a mother, Vader possibly saw why the boy was how he was. Those disrespectful peasants on that ragged planet were the cause for this boy's ghastly attempt at being a Sith. Vader clenched his fists. He should have just blown up the planet when he had had the chance. It was too late now, though, since they had left that planet yesterday. What a shame.

Vader glanced at the door. He was sitting alone in his quarters, meditating in order to try and focus on what should be done with the boy. With Luke now in his grasp, he had an heir; what use was there for the other? Luke's midichlorian count was higher than the boys, indeed, but not by that much. Still, the boy was a worthless, stupid little whelp. There was no way that, if deciding not to train him, Vader could let him live.

Suddenly Vader laughed – a jolting, rigid, unnatural sound. Rising swiftly from his feet, he wondered why he was even contemplating such nonsense. Taking his lightsaber from his belt, he moved swiftly, silently into the room across from his. Upon his entering, he heard the tiny rustle of movement from the bed and saw the boy rising. What a pointless, waste of effort movement; he would soon be lying back down again.

Vader was now only mere feet from the boy, his saber blazing red and lighting the room aglow. It was then that he noticed the boy's tear-stained face and red, puffy eyes. At least the boy would die feeling what his life had reflected and how his actions had been: miserable. Locking eyes with the boy, Vader knew that he knew what was about to happen. To his somewhat surprise, and maybe even earning a little respect, Vader sensed no fear within the boy as, with one swift, unwavering motion, the lightsaber came forward and severed the boy's head from his body.

Staying in the room for one moment, Vader gave the boy one more fleeting thought, shrugged his shoulders, and then left the room; he never once thought of the boy he had murdered. He never even removed the remains, but just left him there to rot.

0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padme slowly awoke. She groaned despite herself. She could barely remember what had happened and why she was laying on a cold, metal floor. Around her it was pitch black, with only a tiny square of yellow light shining through on her eyes. Squinting against the brightness, she tried to rise to her feet. She failed miserably. With a feeble cry she fell back down to the ground. It was then that she felt the pain all over again, her entire body aching and shaking with the tremendous affliction upon her being.

She cursed herself thrice for being so weak. How could she have just let this all happen? Why couldn't she have been smarter? Or maybe she was just no match for Vader. None at all. She rested her head against the floor, taking deep breaths to try and ease the pain. It didn't work. She feared that nothing ever would work. After all, what could heal this kind of pain?

Vader now had the twins, he now had her, and he had the entire galaxy shaking under his fist. The Jedi were gone, the council was gone, everyone who had ever stood for democracy had fallen under Vader. There was no one except her. And what had she done? She had failed, she had lost, and Vader had come out victorious. But that one line stuck out in her mind, and she couldn't seem to shake it as she fell asleep once more: _she had lost._

_A/N: Teehee. My bad. I was um... MIA for quite a while, eh? Sorry. MAJOR writer's block. On EVERYTHING. I couldn't think of a single thing and even watching star wars gave me nothing. sad, I know. okay, well, enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoyed and leave me a little something!_


	17. Chapter 16: Seeing Red

**Chapter 16:**Seeing Red

Vader was unhappy. It wasn't his usual 'I hate everyone and I want to rule the galaxy' kind of unhappy, either. It was the true unhappiness that came from being unhappy. Honestly, it didn't make sense to him either. He just knew that now that he had what he wanted, he wasn't happy. Of course, being an all-powerful Sith Emperor wasn't bad, he just never liked waking up in the morning to another day. Although this was what he wanted, he didn't quite yet feel fulfilled. Baffling Vader this much was not an easy thing, and he didn't like it.

Vader paced in his quarters, sifting through every idea as to why he was feeling this way. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Suddenly, without warning, he got the urge to kill something, to feel the life drain from a body by his will and power. Yes, that sounded very helpful right now. But who? Well, he had a useless girl toddler on his hands… No, he couldn't kill Leia… Padme? No, no, no… she already hated him enough. Some random trooper? That would have to do.

Storming from his quarters like a tidal wave crashing against the rocks, he demolished the first trooper that so happened across his path. It made him feel more amicable now that he felt his power renewed, but still, he was not happy. In all truth, Vader didn't think he would ever be happy again. However, was that ever mentioned? No, of course not. He was the omnipotent Emperor Vader; all was well and would always remain so.

Padme was distraught, too. Vader's despotism swam through her thoughts every day, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never rid herself of it. It was an infestation of leeches in her mind, slowly sucking out every inch of her life. What she needed was a poison to terminate the pests that lived inside of her. The thing was, she didn't know what could kill this monster or if anything could.

There was only one person in all the worlds who could even hope to destroy Vader, and that was a Jedi. The only Jedi left alive – or at least she hoped still lived – was Master Yoda. Where he was, she did not know. His location needed to be unraveled… but how? Surely Vader was looking for him, unless he was indeed dead. Padme frowned. Vader would never tell her anything ever again. He had tortured her and basically thrown her into a cell left to rot. No way would he tell her the location of Master Yoda, if he knew. Even if she pretended to be the most biddable wife, Vader would refuse to tell her, maybe even refuse to talk to her.

Still, Padme's life, her children's life, and the freedom/peace of the world lay in the balance; it was a matter of exigency.

Unexpectedly, her prison cell doors opened with a whoosh. Padme looked up to find Vader standing there, his usual superciliousness present. All she did to acknowledge him was look at him, and then she looked back down, seeming unimpressed by his presence. The only sign that he came in was the soft thud of his boots on the cold metal floor.

"You'll be glad to know, Padme, that I have decided to give you a second chance," he said calmly.

However, Padme did nothing.

Vader scoffed impatiently. "Well? Aren't you going to throw yourself at my feet and thank me? You're getting out of this cell, Padme; you're going to be able to rule by my side once again. Don't even think of taking my mercy for granted – it won't happen again."

Slowly Padme rose from the ground and raised her head to look at him. "I thank you, Lord Vader, for your kind generosity towards my unruly behavior."

The monotonous, insincere tone did not go unnoticed by Vader. "Do you mock this gesture?"

"I do not, Milord," she answered plainly. "I am pleased by it."

He still eyed her skeptically. "You will do as you are told?"

She nodded as she blinked lazily.

His squinted eyes were still upon her, and he made no response.

Made her uncomfortable the gaze did, and she looked down at her feet, acting as a humble servant ready to obey.

With a swift, easy movement of his hand, Padme was freed from her shackles, yet still she remained where she was.

"You are free to return to your quarters."

Padme made a slight bow. "Thank you. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call upon me."

Then she hurried past him, not once looking at him, and went away to her room like she was told.

Vader stared after her, his frown causing wrinkles on his chin and eyes. Her behavior was peculiar, far from her former disobedient self, and made him nervous. That was the worst part – no one made him nervous; he should never have a reason to be nervous. However, he knew that Padme was up to something, and he was determined to figure it out through any means.

**A/N: hahahahahaha. I'm BACK! WHoo-Hoo! AFter watching the Spike Tv marathon of STar Wars - it was amazing - I just decided to write again. I got the urge to recreate the Star Wars universe with my own thoughts! YES! so yay, short chappie, I know, but the next one is already started!**

**Mucho Lov-o, with evil intent, **

**E. Ll**


	18. Chapter 17: Insidious

**Chapter 17:** _**Insidious**_

While Vader was standing on the bridge of the ship, Padme walked over and stood next to him.

"You called for me?" she asked almost too sweetly.

Vader slowly turned his head and stared at her. The insidiousness she was playing was bothering him. For awhile he didn't say anything, but only stood there, questioning her obsequious behavior.

At last, he said, "Yes."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "And?"

He forced a smile, but it looked more wry than honest. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Nodding her head, she replied, "I am doing better than I have been."

For a moment Vader wondered if her words were cryptic, but then decided against thinking about it. "I am pleased to hear that. Your happiness is of utmost importance."

Padme really wanted to ask, "Since when?" but then decided that it might seem a little too caustic. "Then you'll be even more pleased to hear that I am happy."

He paused. "Really?"

Her eyes shifted downwards. For one brief, miniscule moment, he sounded like Anakin: earnest and truthful. But she knew that it was just a façade like her kindness was.

"Of course. How could I not be happy when I'm with you?" She smiled – a pure, simple thing.

Vader was forced to look away from her. "It's been so long since I've seen you smile." He snuck a quick glance at her. "I… I like to see you smile," he added quietly.

Padme managed to utter a soft, "I can't do this," before she hurried away. That last comment had sounded actually honest, like Vader meant it. It was hitting too close to home now; she could only play the part of sycophant when they were both acting the part. But now she wondered if he really was acting.

0o00oo00o0o0o0o00o0o

Vader remained where he was – staring out at the stars by the window of the ship. He now knew for certain that Padme was just acting. If she were not, then she would have been able to manage hearing kind, flattering words from him. But she couldn't. She couldn't handle it because she questioned his intentions and feared her own. Because she was so used to his acerbic tempers, she did not know how to handle his bouts of complimentary attitude. If she was happy, she would be able to accept these with open arms. But she wasn't happy. No, she was just as miserable as he was.

In all honesty, he never meant to be so abrasive to Padme. But it was her fault. After all, she had betrayed him, disobeyed him, and just seemed to annoy him on a regular basis. She needed to be tamed and made to see the consequences of her actions. However, his plan seemed to be turning against him since she was trying to be manipulative on her own part. This, he would not stand for.

If she wanted to play her little game, then fine. He would play it right back. She wanted him to be nice? He could do that with ease; she was more languid nowadays. So long as she wanted to pretend to be in charge of this event, then she could. It would seem 

like he was playing into her hands, but he would just be advancing his own. He would be the sardonic one in the shadows, not her; never her.

He began to pace while a sneer spread over his face. Perhaps this could actually be entertaining, provide a little amusement form his everyday struggles, and take his mind off of what he would eventually have to do. All right, he would accede, and then, in her moment of triumph, make her join him once and for all.

The next day, Vader decided to visit Luke in his quarters with his caretaker droids. Luke was now one year old, which disappointed Vader because he could not start his Sith training yet. But when he was old enough, Vader was sure that Luke would make a great Sith; the Force was strong with him, and Vader had no doubt that the boy would be a fast learner. Together, as father and son, they would rule the galaxy.

Later that day, Vader took Padme to see Leia. Of course, Vader had no interest in the child, but Padme cooed over her and babied her nonetheless. Typical behavior, thought Vader. A mother and her daughter – an inseparable bond.

"Isn't she just adorable?" asked Padme while she held the child in her arms, making Leia laugh with delight.

Vader only stared at the baby. He supposed Leia was… _cute_, if he dared use that word. But she was not as strong with the Force as Luke was, and therefore, an irrelevant being to him.

"She is adequate," was all that Vader could manage.

Padme scoffed. "_Adequate_? Is that all she is to you? Something to train to take over your legacy?"

Vader sneered. "So I have a legacy now, do I?"

"I didn't say it was an acceptable one."

He shrugged. "Still, it's something to remember forever. Luke will be the next in line, then his children, and our family will never die."

"If Luke is as cold-hearted as you are, he won't have a family," countered Padme.

"Maybe. But I think I'll at least be around long enough to secure a place of everlasting power."

Padme no longer said anything. It was fruitless to argue with such an adamant man set on being right. Instead, she enjoyed the company of Leia while it lasted; who knew when she would see her next, if ever. Padme held her baby while they laughed, while Vader looked on in mild amusement and disgust. How two beings could be that happy together, he could not comprehend.

_You were happy like that once_, a voiced mused inside his head.

He shook it away quickly, afraid of what could hatch from such a line of thought. Before, when he acted like _that_, he was weak and useless, controlled by the Jedi and held back by them. The sacrifices he made to get where he was now were necessary in more than one way. If giving up his happiness meant this much power, then nothing would ever change in the future.

Deciding he had had enough visiting for one day, Vader turned and left the room swiftly. Padme turned and watched him go, wondering why he had not ordered her back to her room, but had instead left her with Leia.

She didn't know whether this would turn out to be foolish on his part or on hers. All she knew was that from where she was, she could see the escape pod just out the window, within her grasp.

**A/N: Soooo yeah... I know I said quick, and I guess I lied. my bad! but here it is! Hope you all like-y and hopefully - hopefully - with some inspiraton from my new force fx lightsaber, I can get some new chapters out, eh?**

**Much evilness, but more love today for lying,**

**E.Ll**


	19. Chapter 18: The End of All Things

**Chapter 18:** _**The End of All Things**_

Vader sensed his wife's recklessness. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, but did nothing. Deliberately, he churned the thoughts through his mind; he knew he could stop her, should stop her, yet he did not find it within his will-power to do so. The monster within him screamed for him to stop her, made his head pound from its ferociousness, but Vader concentrated and pushed the thoughts back to the corners of his mind. He knew not what possessed him to let her get away, nor did he understand why. For some strange, unknown reason, Vader wanted her to leave, to escape from him.

Slowly he raised his head and watched as the escape pod streamed through space. Inside, Vader knew she knew he was watching her and had allowed her to escape, but the question still remained – why?

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padme was scared. She could feel Vader's eyes on her, and she waited for him to attack her ship; he held the power to do so. Every second she expected her ship to explode, and every second, she waited for the next. However, nothing happened to her and Leia, which frightened her even more. Still, she continued streaming through space, her rescued child sleeping peacefully next to her, toward an unknown destination. She was looking for Master Yoda, but she did not know where to look. She knew that…

_Degobah._

A voice whispered in her head.

_Go to Degobah_, it repeated.

Padme furrowed her brow; she knew that voice…

Vader.

_**A/N:** And that, folks, is the end of Pt. 1. At long last I say! So part 2 will be entitled No Turning Back Pt II: Staying the Road. It will be posted 8/16/08. See you all then!_

_Extra love for the big finale,_

_E. Ll_


End file.
